La propuesta
by ljubi-sama
Summary: Él un esposo que a pesar de amar a su esposa, sólo sabe meterla en líos economicos. Ella, cansada de los apuros en los que se mete por culpa de él, desea su libertad para hacer realidad sus sueños y por ello aceptará la propuesta de un apuesto y millonario empresario, que le pide nada más y nada menos que se convierta en su dama de compañia, a cambio de un sustancioso pago x hora.
1. Te propongo

**Disclamer:** los personajes del anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Le perteneces a Rumiko Takahashi; sin embargo la historia es mia.

Este fic participa en el primer reto del grupo de facebook **CIRCULO MERCENARIO.**

 **Gracias a la ayuda de:**

 **-Rogue Kou:** por ofrecerse a ser mi Beta

 **-Pamaig San:** por ayudarme a aprender a usar los guiones

 **-Danperjaz:** Su fic, "solo una vez" (participante en este reto) me motivo a publicar el mío

 **La propuesta**

 **Cap. 1**

 **Te propongo…**

Amor y pasión, dos palabras que se escriben distinto y tienen diferente significado, sin embargo en la vida real, son contantemente confundidos y por ende… diversos conflictos amorosos se suscitan. Ya que muchas parejas que creen amarse perdidamente, pierden la cabeza a veces sin saber que no es amor lo que están viviendo, sino una sórdida y detonante pasión.

Cuando jóvenes Inuyasha y Kagome creyeron estar perdidamente enamorados, durante su época de universitarios y pese a la oposición de sus respectivos padres; decidieron hacer caso omiso a sus consejos y terminaron casándose, cortando de ese modo el brillante futuro profesional que les esperaba por delante. Ya que la excusa de ambos era que no podían esperar para poder estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas y que sus respectivas carreras profesionales podrían pasar a un segundo plano.

Nadie puede negar que los 2 primeros años de matrimonio, fueron maravillosos, puesto que eran la pareja más feliz y enamorada del mundo, pero… en cuanto las deudas y las responsabilidades de sostener un hogar se hicieron presentes… ¡los problemas también!

En una modesta residencia ubicada en los suburbios; vivían los Taisho. A pesar de no tener hijos, sus deudas se incrementaban día con día, lo que era causante de diversas discusiones entre los jóvenes esposos.

–Nuevamente estamos atrasados en la cuenta de la luz ¿me puedes explicar por qué? – preguntó una ofuscada esposa.

–Lo siento, es sólo que no he tenido tiempo de ir a pagar.

– ¡¿qué no has tenido tiempo?! ¡¿Cómo demonios que no has tenido tiempo?! Si bien puedes hacer los pagos desde, tu costosísimo smart phone, que tanto te insistí que no compraras – su disgusto era más que notorio –. Eres un completo incompetente Inuyasha, en lugar de andar navegando en youtube, viendo estupidez y media, aprovecha la tecnología de aquel aparatejo y haz algo útil en esta vida; como pagar la condenada cuenta de la luz –miró su reloj –. Se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar. Te dejo y espero que a mi regreso no, nos hayan cortado la luz, por tu incompetencia.

–sí, sí, lo que digas, te prometo que en un rato lo haré.

–Confiaré en ti… una vez más, aunque ya ni sé porqué lo hago.

–Uh, antes que te vayas, te recuerdo que hoy en la noche saldremos, por lo que ponte muy bonita, claro, más de lo que ya eres, no te arregles muy formal, sólo… algo casual ¡sí!

–De acuerdo, prometo que saldré lo antes posible del trabajo, para poder alistarme con tiempo

Se retiró, sin si quiera darle un beso de despedida.

De vuelta por la tarde en su casa, sintió su sangre hervir al darse cuenta que la compañía de luz eléctrica, había realizado el corte correspondiente por falta de pago, por lo que en verdad, deseo cometer uxoricidio; ya que una vez más había tontamente confiado en el incompetente de su esposo y éste le había fallado por enésima vez.

Intentando calmar un poco su fastidio, se dio un baño de agua tibia. Tuvo que hacerlo a la vieja usanza; calentando agua en una tetera y echándose de a pocos el agua tibia con un jarro.

En vista que no podía hacer uso de su secadora de cabello, se sobó lo mejor que pudo su azabache y ondulado cabello, haciendo que este quedará más rizado y esponjado de lo que realmente era. Cosa que la hacía ver de un modo más natural.

Se maquilló lo mejor que pudo, ya que con la única luz que contaba era con la linterna de su celular, que para su mala suerte se quedó sin batería al par de minutos.

Definitivamente no era para nada el mejor de sus días, pero no le quedaba de otra que poner buena cara al mal tiempo.

Aproximadamente 1 hora después escuchó que la puerta de su domicilio se abrió, por lo que supo en el acto que la razón de sus disgustos, acababa de llegar.

–Kagome ¿ya estás lista? –subió por las escaleras hasta la recamara de ambos –Kagome cariño, ya volví, ¿ya estás lista para irnos?

–Sí, ya casi estoy lista –respondió semi disgustada, desde el interior de la habitación– ¿me puedes explicar, por qué demonios estamos sin luz?

–Uhm…, verás –rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa–: mi tarjeta de crédito fue rechazada y por ello tuve que hacer el pago en efectivo en la misma compañía, y como fue fuera de horario, me informaron que no, nos repondrían la luz, sino hasta mañana por la tarde.

–No sé porqué te sigo confiando cosas de este tipo a ti, si sé que me vas a terminar defraudando una y otra vez – soltó un profundo y pesado suspiro.

– ¡vamos, no te enojes! Estamos a punto de salir juntos como hace mucho no lo hacemos y este ambiente de pesadumbres no es bueno –palmeó su espalda como si fuera su mejor amigo–. Ya olvídate de los problemas y salgamos a relajarnos un rato ¿sí?

–Qué remedio. Está bien, me olvidaré de todo por un rato e intentaré relajarme.

–Esa es la actitud. Ahora date prisa que vamos a llegar tarde y ese lugar se llena rápido sobre todo los viernes por la noche.

– ¿a dónde iremos?

– ¡ah, no seas curiosa que es una sorpresa!

En cuanto llegaron a su destino, ella notó que se trataba de un bar deportivo y era noche de apuestas, ya que ese preciso día jugaban el equipo local, contra su máximo rival.

– ¿me trajiste a un bar?... esto… debe, ser una broma ¿no es verdad?

– ¿eh? No, no lo es, ¿por qué, no te gusta?

– ¡¿gustarme?! ¡Lo detesto! Apesta a cigarro, hay tipos de toda índole gritando a todo pulmón y… las camareras parecen prostitutas, ¡sus uniformes no les cubre prácticamente nada!

– ¡ay vamos, tampoco es para tanto! Tan sólo es un lugar uhm… un tanto distinto al que sueles frecuentar.

– ¿frecuentar dices? ¿Hace cuanto que no salimos, los dos solos? ¡Hace al menos 1 año! Y… y… ¿decides traerme a un lugar como este?

–Bueno, sino te gusta puedes marcharte, porque lo que es yo, aposté una fuerte cantidad de dinero a nuestro equipo local y no me moveré de este lugar, hasta saber los resultados.

– ¡¿qué hiciste qué?! ¿Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza o tienes aserrín en lugar de cerebro? ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre apostar, estando en los aprietos económicos que estamos?!

–Precisamente por eso lo hice, para poder obtener algo de dinero y poder salir de nuestros múltiples apuros económicos –ofreciéndole una silla para que se siente –. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te quedas o te vas?

–Ya veo que si decido irme, no estarás dispuesto a llevarme ¿verdad? –no podía creer con la clase de idiota que estaba casada.

–Lo siento preciosa, pero si te traje hasta acá, es porque hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, y lo más probables es que termines dando de gritos, es por ello que prefiero que te quedes y grites a tu antojo todo lo que desees.

–No me irás a salir, con que estás teniendo una aventura ¿o sí?

– ¡desde luego que no! ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? –le hizo señas a la camarera para que los atienda.

–Dime de una buena vez que es aquello que me tienes que decir, entonces –su paciencia se le estaba agotando y sino lo asesinaba, era porqué no quería pudrirse en la cárcel, por culpa de un idiota como su esposo.

–Te lo diré en cuanto la mesera tome nuestros pedidos– ordenó un par de cervezas y unas botanas.

–Déjate de rodeos y dime de una jodida vez, que es aquello que tienes que decirme.

–Ok, aquí va… yo… perdí mi empleo hace un par de meses aproximadamente y…

– ¡¿qué?! –Efectivamente gritó muy fuerte, pero nadie le prestó atención – ¿cómo que perdiste tu empleo? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

–El hijo del jefe, recientemente entró a la compañía y como no está lo suficientemente capacitado, para desplazarlo… pues a mi jefe no se le ocurrió mejor idea que despedirme.

– ¿qué?… pero… eso es injusto. Es decir, tú has dado lo mejor de ti, todos estos años, por lo que no se me hace justo que te despidan así, por así, sin mayor justificación –muy disgustada y con determinación reflejada en la mirada–. Mañana mismo iré a hablar con tu jefe y pedirle que te devuelva tu puesto. Lo que ha hecho contigo es completamente injusto

–No lo hagas por favor, porque sólo empeorarás las cosas.

– ¡pero Inuyasha, no es justo! Tú siempre te has desvivido por esa compañía, y ahora que aparece el hijo del jefe, te desplaza de tu cargo así por así, no se me hace para nada justo.

–Lo que ocurre es… que bueno yo…– la camarera se acercó con los pedidos.

– ¿algo más en que los pueda atender a los señores?

–Con esto está bien por ahora encanto –le guiñó un ojo, en frente de Kagome.

–No lo puedo creer de ti, ¡estoy en frente tuyo y te atreves a coquetear con la camarera! En verdad que me decepcionas Inuyasha – tomó un sorbo de su cerveza para enfriar sus caldeados ánimos.

– ¡Ay vamos, no te vas a enojar por una simple guiñada de ojo!… ¿o sí?

–Mejor termina de explicarme el por qué fue que realmente te despidió tu jefe, antes que me enoje más.

–Bueno… la verdad es que me despidió, porqué… él me hizo un exorbitante préstamo y… yo no he cumplido con los pagos del mismo.

–Préstamo para qué o por qué.

–Para pagar la hipoteca de… nuestra casa

–¡¿qué tú hiciste qué?! –está vez gritó tan alto que llamó la atención del sujeto que estaba sentado al lado de ambos, el cual había estado más que atento a la conversación desde un inicio –, ¿estás demente o qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y zarandeándolo–, dime por qué lo hiciste, ¡¿por qué?!

–Porque quería darte una sorpresa, quería comprar una casa más grande para los dos, una en la que pudiéramos criar a nuestros hijos en un futuro. Ya pasaron 5 años desde que nos casamos y es más que lógico que tengamos una familia, es por ello que pensé que si le pedía un préstamo a mi jefe, me lo podría ir debitando de mi sueldo, pero como las gastos que hemos tenido últimamente, no me permitieron devolverle nada, de lo que me prestó, se cansó y me despidió –Kagome no sabía si llorar o asesinarlo; definitivamente estaba casada con el hombre más estúpido del planeta.

–Y… ¿a cuánto asciende la suma que le debes?

–Un cuarto de millón de dólares.

–Y se puede saber… ¡¿en qué demonios te gastaste todo ese dinero?!

–No me lo he gastado todo, tan sólo una parte. Además me extraña que me preguntes ¿en qué me gasté el dinero?, si fuiste tú misma la que propuso que refaccionemos todas las fallas de nuestra casa, para poder sacarle mejor precio, en cuanto quisiéramos venderla.

–Estoy consciente de ello, pero siempre pensé que estabas usando nuestros ahorros, ya sabes lo que llevamos juntando desde que nos casamos.

–Eh… bueno… en cuanto a nuestros ahorros –dudó en decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero se armó de coraje y se lo soltó de golpe–, los usé hace mucho para pagar unas deudas de juego… de lo cual no te dije nada.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!... de… de… de… debes estar bromeando… ¿no es así?... es decir tú no puedes ser tan estúpido o tan imprudente… ¿o sí?

–Te prometo que recuperaré todo. Verás, hoy le aposté todo lo que me quedaba del préstamo, al equipo local y si gana; ganaré el doble, por lo que confía en mí ¿sí? –sonrió algo nervioso; ya que tenía la leve esperanza que ella lo entendiera.

– ¡ay, maldición! No puedo matarte, porque me iría presa y no puedo divorciarme, porque tendría que mantenerte, por ser yo la que gana más que tú… en verdad, te detesto.

–Pero cariño, ya te dije que si el equipo local gana hoy, recuperaré el dinero y no tendremos problemas de deuda.

– ¿y si pierde? –lo miró con desconfianza.

– ¡eh, bueno…! Si pierde… estaremos jodidos.

–Querrás decir, que estarás jodido, porque sin importar lo que pase, yo no planeo seguir a tu lado.

–Pero acabas de decir que si te divorcias de mí, tendrías que mantenerme, por lo que te estás contradiciendo.

–Le explicaría al juez que vaya a estar a cargo; que me estoy divorciando de ti, para no cometer uxoricidio y que me liberé de tu estupidez.

–Uhm… tú realmente pareces odiarme.

– ¿aún lo dudas?

El partido de Baseball en cuestión terminó, a favor del equipo contrario, por lo que…

– ¡te dije que era una estupidez de tu parte apostar todo! ¿Ahora en serio que demonios se supone que haremos? –Kagome realmente estaba furiosa, tanto que daba miedo.

–No lo sé. Intentaré hallar una salida.

– ¡¿así?! ¿Cuál?

En ello el caballero que había estado sentado en la mesa del al lado, se hizo presente.

–Muy buenas noches. Permítanme que me presente, mi nombre es Bankotsu Banryu. Dueño de este establecimiento y empresario. Y sin proponérmelo, he escuchado la extensa y alterada conversación que han estado sosteniendo desde su llegada a este, mi bar.

–Usted, disculpe señor Banryu, perdone si mis gritos lo estuvieron molestando todo este tiempo. Realmente no fue mi intención molestarlo.

– ¡oh!, descuide señora… –hizo una pausa al no saber su nombre.

–Taisho; señora Taisho –la jaló hacía sí mismo, de manera celosa –; ella es mi esposa.

–Un placer en conocerlos señor y señora Taisho.

–El placer es todo suyo. Ahora si nos permite, mi esposa y yo estábamos por retirarnos.

– Por favor, no se retiren aún.

–Lamento si le ocasionamos algún problema, trayendo a este lugar nuestros problemas maritales, por lo que por favor acepte nuestras disculpas.

–No hay nada de lo que deban disculparse, por lo que si me permiten unos minutos de su tiempo, podría, explicarles el por qué me presenté ante ustedes –los invitó a sentarse nuevamente y aunque ambos dudaron por un segundo, accedieron a conversar con aquel sujeto.

–Seré breve y conciso. Yo soy un hombre de mundo al que le gusta hacer dinero mediante los negocios, es por ello que les quiero proponer uno a ambos.

–No quiero ser descotes con usted, señor Banryu, pero nosotros no tenemos absolutamente nada que le pueda interesar, ya que si como Ud., dice, escuchó nuestra conversación; sabrá que estamos en la quiebra –se adelantó Kagome a contestar, antes de hacerle perder tiempo a aquel sujeto que se veía era un hombre muy ocupado.

–Por el contrario señora Taisho, hay algo que deseo; que por más que quiera no puedo obtener en ninguna parte del mundo –la miró fijamente.

– ¿Y eso podría ser…? –preguntó con desconfianza un celoso y protector Inuyasha.

–Su adorable esposa… señor Taisho.

Aquella descabellada insinuación, tomó por sorpresa a los Taisho, ya que por más que sonará extraño; ambos tenían curiosidad por saber ¿qué era exactamente lo que quería aquel millonario sujeto?

–Explíquese mejor señor, ya que para serle sincera, he tenido un día muy largo y no estoy para bromas, ni para resolver acertijos de un hombre rico, como Ud.

–De acuerdo, iré directo al grano. Ud., me gusta señora Taisho –aquella confesión le crispó los nervios a Inuyasha, al punto de perder la compostura y desear golpear a aquel insolente sujeto.

– ¿pero quién demonios se ha creído que es Ud., para venir a decir tal cosa sobre mi esposa? –estaba totalmente fuera de sus cávales, al punto que tuvo que ser sujeto por Kagome para que no se le fuera a golpes al insolente millonario.

–Mantenga la compostura señor Taisho. El apreciar la belleza de su tan distinguida esposa, no es un delito en ninguna parte del mundo, y además yo no he hecho más que ser sincero; por lo que no entiendo su enojo o… ¿es que acaso le he faltado al respeto con mi comentario, señora Taisho? –no le quitó la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo.

–Honestamente no me ha ofendido, señor; pero decirlo en frente de mi esposo, es una completa falta de respeto al mismo.

–Uhm, entonces ¿eso quiere decir que debería decírselo a espaldas del mismo?

– ¡no, eso quiere decir, que ella es mi esposa, y Ud., no tiene ningún derecho a posar sus ojos en ella!

–Según lo que pude oír; ella no está feliz con su matrimonio e incluso le quiere dar fin… ¿o me equivoco, señora Taisho? –aquella pregunta, hizo que ella se ruborice.

–Tiene razón, no estoy satisfecha con mi matrimonio, pero ello no le da derecho a ser irrespetuoso.

–Ya veo; creo que entendí mal –se puso de pie– en ese caso me disculpo. Es una lástima que haya terminado perdiendo mi tiempo, ya que mi intención era proponerles un trato y ayudarlos a pagar en su totalidad… aquella deuda que cargan sobre sus hombros –en cuanto se puso de pie, fue retenido.

–Espere un momento por favor, y… explíquenos ¿Cuál era aquella propuesta que nos quería hacer? –Kagome sabía que se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo al querer saber, pero si escuchando a aquel sujeto, podía saldar aquella enorme deuda, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que le fuera posible.

– ¡ah! ¿Planeas escuchar lo que éste sujeto nos quiere proponer? –el enojo en el timbre de voz de Inuyasha, era notorio.

–El no, nos has dicho nada malo, como para que te enojes. Además es gracias a ti que estamos metidos en una gran deuda hasta el cuello, por lo que más vale que te calles y escuches que es lo que tiene que decirnos –con voz autoritaria y firme, había dejado callado a su "aún" esposo.

–Bien, lo que les quiero proponer es simple. Señora Taisho, deseo que me brinde parte de su tiempo, por lo que cada hora que pase… a solas conmigo… le pagaré la suma de $1000.00

Inuyasha no pudo contener su cólera, por lo que tomó a Bankotsu del cuello de aquella costosísima camisa que llevaba puesta y amenazó con golpearlo.

– ¿pero qué demonios se ha creído que es mi esposa? Ella no es ninguna puta, que usted pueda comprar con su maldito dinero –los agentes de seguridad, lo separaron en el acto de su jefe.

–Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿desea que retire a este sujeto del local? –el guardia en cuestión era intimidante y muy leal a su jefe.

–Tranquilo Ren, estoy bien, por lo que puedes volver a lo tuyo –se retiró lanzándole una amenazante mirada a Inuyasha.

–Señor Taisho –acomodándose el cuello de su camisa–. Yo no recuerdo haber sugerido el querer acostarme con su esposa. Lo que yo le dije es que deseo compartir tiempo con ella.

–Ud., se refiere a algo así como… ¿una dama de compañía… pero… sin sexo? –Kagome preguntó con algo desconfiada.

–Mi única intención es poder conocerla y en el trayecto que sea Ud., quien sea mi acompañante a eventos de diferentes índoles –Inuyasha lo miró feo–, que constan de reuniones de negocios o fiestas de alta sociedad.

– ¿y por qué necesitaría a mi esposa para ello?, ¿qué acaso no tiene Ud., esposa o alguna conocida que le haga el favor?

–No soy casado y de haber damas interesadas, las hay. Sin embargo es la compañía de su esposa la que deseo, por lo qué ¿qué me responde señora Taisho, acepta Ud., mi propuesta?

Kagome no sabía que responder , puesto que lo que le proponía era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ya que $1000.00 la hora era mucho dinero por el simple hecho de acompañarlo a fiestas de lujo o reuniones de negocios.

Algo turbio se debía traer entre manos dicho sujeto, pero, en vista como estaba su situación económica, no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

–De acuerdo, acepto su propuesta –lo miró con determinación y sin el más mínimo rastro de duda en su expresión.

– ¡pero Kagome! ¿Cómo puedes aceptar de buenas a primeras, lo que éste sujeto te propone?

–Simple, él es la única alternativa que hallo para solucionar los problemas económicos en los que nos metiste. Ya que aunque deseo divorciarme de ti, porque estoy harta de tus estupideces… tus deudas, también son mías. Entonces si deseo verme libre de ti, ¡voy a hacer lo que sea para costear mi libertad!

–Descuide señora Taisho; ya que le puedo asegurar que si Ud., sigue mis órdenes, en breve se verá libre de todos sus problemas –miró con indiferencia a Inuyasha–. Incluyendo de su esposo.

– ¡maldito oportunista!, ¿qué demonios es lo que insinúas al decirle ello a mi esposa?

–No insinuó nada. Yo simplemente hablo de la realidad. Ud., la metió en un lío financiero, y yo la voy a sacar del mismo. Ella desea el divorcio, pues bien con mi ayuda lo conseguirá –sonrió con arrogante triunfo.

 **En casa de los Taisho…**

El recorrido de regreso, fue un total tormento. Ya que ninguno de se dirigía la palabra y cada uno parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo el silencio sería quebrantado y las molestias expuestas, al cruzar el umbral de la entrada de su propio hogar.

– ¡¿se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando al aceptar largarte con ese tipo?! –había contenido su furia durante el trayecto de regreso, pero una vez dentro de la privacidad de su hogar soltó todo su fastidio, sobre su "desvergonzada esposa"

– ¡que molesto eres! –Estiró su agarrotado cuerpo por el estrés–, ¿qué acaso no fui lo suficientemente clara? Quiero el divorcio y si para ello debo largarme con ese tipo, como tú dices; entonces lo haré. Ya que no pienso seguir atada a un completo inútil y bueno para nada como tú. Ahora déjame en paz y desaparece de mi vista.

– ¡Kagome espera! –La sujetó fuertemente del antebrazo –. No me vas a salir con qué estás dispuesta a ser la prostituta de aquel sujeto, sólo porque podría saldar nuestras deudas –ella plantó una sonora bofetada sobre el rostro.

– ¡idiota! Yo no seré la puta de nadie –sus palabras fueron teñidas con una profundo sabor amargo –. Lo que haré es precisamente lo que él me solicitó, seré su acompañante, en cuanto condenado evento quiera que me presente y si me llego a acostar con él… ¡será porque yo quiera, no porque me pague!

–Te desconozco –agachó la mirada, de forma afligida –, tú no eres ni la sombra de la mujer con la que soñé pasar el resto de mi vida.

–Lo mismo digo… tú… ya no eres el mismo hombre del cual me enamoré y es por ello que quiero el divorcio.

Sin decirse más, cada uno se dirigió a diferentes habitaciones. Ella a la conyugal y él al de huéspedes; ya que quedaba más que claro que su matrimonio, no sólo estaba pasando por una severa crisis, sino que estaba a punto de terminarse.

A la mañana siguiente un lujoso auto se hallaba estacionado en la entrada de la residencia de los Taisho y dentro de aquel vehículo, yacía esperando pacientemente un hombre con uniforme de chofer.

Inuyasha fue el primero en notarlo, pero por el fastidio que dicha imagen le representaba, prefirió hacer caso omiso a aquella presencia y continuó con lo suyo.

Mientras estaba preparándose el desayuno, pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras, de su aún esposa. Y al verla llevando un maletín de mano de considerable tamaño, supuso que pasaría algunos días con aquel ricachón que la estaba "comprando"

–Por lo que veo estás ansiosa por servirle de una buena vez a aquel sujeto –le dio un sorbo a su humeante taza de café.

–Me llamó muy temprano para invitarme a tomar desayuno en su mansión y que de ser posible me quedará el fin de semana allá; es por ello que llevo mi equipaje –mientras le hablaba con total soltura de huesos a su aún esposo; se iba retocando el maquillaje en el espejo que se entraba en el recibidor.

–Si claro… a desayunar. Muy posiblemente tú seas el plato principal, y no sólo del desayuno, sino del almuerzo y hasta de la cena –los celos y cólera lo carcomían.

–Piensa lo que quieras. Ya que si a estas alturas no me conoces, entonces no sé qué sigues haciendo a mi lado. Me voy, nos vemos el lunes en la noche; hasta ese entonces no hagas más estupideces, ni me embarres más con tus deudas.

Al salir del domicilio, su esposo estrelló su casa de café contra la pared, por la furia que lo consumía. A pesar de la desfachatez de su esposa, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y se sentía miserable por ser tan poco hombre al no ser capaz de impedir que se fuera de su lado, para caer directamente en brazos de aquel despreciable ricachón.

Durante el trayecto Kagome iba concentrada en el paisaje, mientras intentaba disipar sus nervios, ya que no sabía exactamente lo que le esperaba.

En vista que se había levantado muy temprano para alistarse, el sueño se hizo presa de ella y terminó por dormirse, y no fue hasta que llegaron a su destino, cuando el chofer la despertó que no se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

– ¡eh! ¿Don… donde, estoy? –miró extrañada el enorme jardín que rodeaba la magnífica residencia.

–Hemos llegado a la residencia del señor Banryu, señora Taisho –le ofreció la mano, para ayudarla a bajar del vehículo y la guió hasta la imponente entrada de aquel lugar.

– ¡wua!, ¡este lugar es impresionante!, parece un palacio –en cuanto llamó a la puerta estas se abrieron y una amable señora, uniformada con traje de sirvienta, le dio la bienvenida y la guió hasta el comedor principal.

–Mi señor está por venir, por favor espérelo acá. –aquella mujer hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Kagome se sentía como la princesa del cuento de hadas que halla a su príncipe azul y éste la lleva a su castillo y tiene el clásico final feliz, de vivieron felices por siempre.

Sin embargo sabía que era la vida real y que Bankotsu Banryu, no era precisamente un príncipe y ella estaba muy lejos de ser la protagonista de un cuento de hadas.

En lo que observaba al detalle la finísima y maravillosa decoración del lugar, escuchó una voz masculina que ya conocía. Sólo que en esta ocasión sonaba algo disgustado; al parecer estaba discutiendo con alguien… algo relacionado con negocios, ya que escuchaba las palabras inversión, dinero, préstamo y un enérgico… ¡PÁGAME!

Aquella última palabra resonó en todo el ambiente, a tal punto que la hizo saltar de su silla por el susto y deseó marcharse de aquel ostentoso lugar, pero en cuanto se giró para salir huyendo… su chocolate mirada, se cruzó con aquellos penetrantes y seductores ojos color turquesa, los cuales la dejaron sin aliento, no sólo por el bello color de ojos que poseía aquel hombre, sino por la imponente forma en la que la miraba.

–Sea Ud., bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, señora Higurashi.

–Gra… gracias… señor Banryu –no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero aquel sujeto la había envuelto en una cautivante atmosfera de la cual no quería huir, sino por el contrario ser prisionera.

–Tome asiento por favor. –la ayudó a sentarse nuevamente –ordenaré que nos traigan el desayuno en el acto, ya que supongo que debe estar Ud., con hambre ¿no es así?

–En realidad no mucha… ya que estoy acostumbrada a ayunar.

–Y eso ¿por qué? –Tomó asiento frente a ella, para poder contemplarla mientras conversaban.

–Por el simple hecho que debido a que mi trabajo queda a una hora de distancia de mi casa, muchas veces salgo con el tiempo justo y no me doy abasto para hacerme el desayuno.

–Comprendo. Sin embargo es un mal hábito, ya que para poder empezar un buen día con energías es necesario estar bien alimentado.

–Si Ud., lo dice que conversación más banal, viniendo de un sujeto tan imponente e importante como él

–No lo digo yo. Lo dice mi nutricionista que siempre está pataleando conmigo por mis malos hábitos alimenticios. Es por ello que la invité a desayunar… porque odio comer solo.

–Eso quiere decir que Ud., ¿no vive con nadie en este enorme lugar? Es decir, no tiene familia, como esposa e hijos, hermanos o… a sus padres.

–No estoy casado, no tengo hijos y soy huérfano desde hace algunos años atrás.

–Cuan…to, lo siento, ceo que… mi comentario fue algo imprudente.

–En lo absoluto Kagome ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad? Al menos, cuando estemos a solas ¿no es así? –la pregunta inexplicablemente provocó un sonrojo en ella.

–Des… de… luego… Bankotsu –lo miró que timidez, no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella.

–Te ves realmente adorable cuando te sonrojas –sonrió con encanto, lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara aún más.

Antes de que él pudiera decirla algo más, los sirvientes se hicieron presentes y pusieron sobre la mesa una fuente con fruta fresca en trozos listo para ser comidas, variedad de panes y frente a cada uno de los presentes un plato con lo que parecía ser un huevo frito con papas fritas.

– ¿eh? Disculpa que sea descortés, ¿pero no te parece que es muy temprano para empezar con algo tan pesado como frituras? –él soltó una jocosa risa.

–Perdona, que me haya reído. Pero lo que estás viendo, no es lo que parece. Si te das cuenta, no son papas; son trozos de manzana, y lo que parece huevo es en realidad yogurt natural y medio durazno.

– ¡¿en serio?! ¡Wuau!, que presentación más original –. Usó uno de los tantos cubiertos que habían puestos en la mesa y cortó un trocito de durazno – ¡es cierto!

–Tu inocencia me conmueve, eres tan linda, que llegas a ser adorable –sonrió dulcemente, sorprendió a los sirvientes que estaban presentes.

–Lo siento, creo que me estoy comportando de una manera inmadura. –agachó la mirada apenada.

– ¿inmadura dices? Demostrar tu verdadera personalidad, no te hace inmadura.

–Gracias por decir ello –se puso algo nostálgica–. Por lo general, la gente con la que trato me dicen que a mis 25 años, debería compórtame con mayor recato y ser más sensata al hablar y no comportarme como una niña tonta. Es por ello que constantemente me esfuerzo por disimular mi verdadera personalidad y sólo me muestro tal y como realmente soy frente a mis amigas y esposo, ya que incluso mi familia me increpa que no he madurado –una traicionera lágrima rodó por su mejilla–. Lo siento… no sé que me pasó.

Bankotsu la miraba con más embeleso que en un inicio.

–Lo te ocurre es que acabas de liberar tus emociones contenidas y es por ello que te pusiste así. Cuando alguien guarda por mucho tiempo lo que realmente siente, los sentimientos afloran por si solos, pero sabes ¿te admiro?

– ¿me admiras?... ¿por qué?

–Porque eres capaz de expresar lo que sientes con las personas que más confías, y con lo que acaba de ocurrir, me has demostrado que yo te inspiro confianza y no miedo, que lo que usualmente inspiro.

– ¿uh? Debo de confesarte que me atemorizaste cuando estuviste gritando antes de venir acá, pero desde que cruzamos palabra, me sentí muy segura a tu lado, bueno… algo nerviosa en un principio, pero segura.

– ¿y se puede saber por qué te puse nerviosa?

–Porque no sabía cómo tratar a alguien como tú.

–Y según tú, ¿qué clase de persona soy?

– ¡no es obvio!, un hombre de negocios y de mucho mundo. Alguien muy importante al cual todos respetan y veneran

–Uhm, así que de ese modo es como me ven los demás –bebió de su jugo de naranja–. Que interesante concepción. Pero en realidad no soy lo que aparento.

– ¡ah, no!... ¿entonces, como eres?

–Alguien muy solitario, que a pesar de tener al mundo a sus pies, no tiene con quien ser feliz –le dedicó una mirada mezclada con nostalgia y soberbia –. Y es por ello que te propuse lo que te propuse.

–No comprendo

–Me he pasado los últimos años de mi vida apelmazando la fortuna que me dejaron mis padres, pero por más negocios importantes que cierro; gente de mundo que conozco y dinero que hago. Absolutamente nada de ello, llena el vacío que hay en mi corazón –se llevó una mano al pecho –. Ella dejó un vacio tan grande en mi vida, que ni toda la riqueza del mundo lo puede llenar.

– ¿ella?, ¿a quién te refieres?

–A mi difunta esposa.

–Yo… lo siento tanto; debe haber sido algo muy duro para ti.

–Lo fue y lo sigue siendo. Hace un año que la perdí y fue desde ese entonces que comprendí que el dinero no lo puede comprar todo en el mundo.

–No hay que ser millonario, para saber ello –arqueó una ceja de manera sarcástica.

–Supongo que tú lo sabe, porque siempre has tenido apuros económicos, pero alguien como yo que nació en cuna de oro, jamás comprendió ello, hasta que la perdí.

–Es una lastimas que ni con toda tu fortuna la pudieras revivir, ya que si estuviera en tus manos ¿lo harías verdad?

–Si estuviera en mis manos, me iría al otro mundo junto con ella, ya que honestamente estoy aburrido de este tipo de vida. Cada vez que me aferro a alguien lo termino perdiendo, es por ello que juré que nunca más permitiría que me suceda. Sin embargo fallé, porque te conocí.

– ¿a qué te refieres?

–Me gustas Kagome y te quiero para mí.

– ¡ah! ¡¿Acaso crees que soy un objeto en venta o un potencial negocio?! No te equivoques conmigo Bankotsu. Si acepté tu proposición, fue porque deseo verme libre del inútil de mi esposo divorciándome de él y sin deudas que me aten, pero de ahí a que me vislumbres con tus millones o tu atractivo aspecto… ¡estás muy equivocado! –Él sonrió con gracia – ¿me parece o te estás burlando de lo que digo?

–En lo absoluto; por el contrario me estás gustando aún más. Ya que me estás dando la razón, al darme cuenta que no me equivoqué contigo. No sólo eres hermosa, dulce y decidida, sino que también tienes carácter y eso me gusta mucho. Por lo que piénsalo Kagome; tú podrías ser la nueva señora Banryu y no tener que volver a pasar carencias por el resto de tu vida.

–No pasaría carencias económicas, pero si emocionales y eso es lo que más me importa en este mundo. Prefiero morirme de hambre, antes que compartir mi vida con alguien por quien no siento nada.

–Eso lo dices porque no me conoces, pero luego de un tiempo cuando sepas todo de mí, estoy seguro que me corresponderás.

–Que arrogante eres –terminó a toda prisa su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesta a marcharse; poco o nada le importaba el dinero que él le había ofrecido por permanecer tiempo a su lado.

Justo cuando ya había terminado de desayunar y estaba lista para irse. Un sirviente con atuendo de vaquero se acercó a Bankotsu y le dijo que Bronco ya estaba listo para conocer a la visita. Cosa que la intrigó, ya que aparentemente ella era la visita, pero ¿quién era Bronco? ¡¿Acaso Bankotsu era un pervertido sexual y había planeado hacerle algo raro?! (Aquel pensamiento recorrió su mente)

–Me acompañarías al jardín, hay alguien que desea conocerte –le extendió la mano para guiarla.

– ¿Qué estás tramando?

–Sólo presentarte a mi adorado hijo.

– ¡ah! Pero tú dijiste que no tenías familia, eso quiere decir que me mentiste, sólo para que te tuviera lastima. Además ya estaba por retirarme.

–No te voy a tener en contra de tu voluntad, pero antes de que te marches, por favor me gustaría que lo conozcas. Bronco es mi hijo adoptivo; él es…, un poco diferente de lo que puedas imaginar, y le encantan las visitas. Por lo que por favor, sólo conócelo y luego le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve hasta tu casa.

–Está bien, sino queda de otra conoceré a tu… hijo –hizo un puchero.

–No hagas eso.

– ¿hacer qué?

–Pucheros.

– ¿por qué no?

–Porque te ves aún más linda y me dan ganas de no dejarte ir nunca –sostuvo con mayor fuerza su mano, de manera demandante, absorbente, pero a su vez protectora.

En cuanto se hallaron el jardín Kagome se quedó estupefacta con la dimensiones del mismo. Fácilmente podían cabe campos de football americano y aún así seguirá sobrando espacio.

– ¡wuau! Este lugar es aún más grande que toda tu casa. ¡Esto no es un jardín, es una hacienda!

–En realidad es un pastizal, diseñado especialmente para Bronco.

– ¿ah? Para tu hijo adoptivo… ¿qué es él?

–Ahora lo sabrás –dio un fuerte y particular silbido y de pronto un enorme toro de liria, color negro, fue corriendo hasta su encuentro, lamiéndole todo el rostro y poniéndose panza para arriba.

– ¡es… es… UN TORO! ¡¿Tienes por mascota a un animal así?!... Pero… ¿no es peligroso o ilegal?

–Ninguna de las dos cosas. Los toros de liria, son igual de dóciles y fieles que cualquier perro, y no son ilegales, si es que tienes todos los papeles en regla. Pero vamos, deja de mirarlo como bicho raro y acércate. Mi capataz lo bañó está mañana y lo peinó, para que pudieras acariciarlo y jugar con él.

– ¿jugar dices?, ¿puedo… jugar con él?

El enorme animal, rodó sobre sí mismo, y la miró fijamente, luego acercó su rostro al de ella y se lo lamió. Luego acomodó su cabeza entre las piernas de ella y bramó.

– ¿qué… qué… es lo que quiere, por qué hace eso?

–Quiere que lo acaricies. Él suele ser muy mimoso y le encanta sentirse querido. La que siempre lo acariciaba y jugaba con él era Kikyo, pero desde que ella murió… no le había pedido cariño a nadie más. Ni siquiera a sus cuidadores, por lo que… mi teoría es cierta, tú eres la mujer indicada para nosotros.

– ¡¿ah?! ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! No me vas a salir de nuevo con que quieres que yo sea la sucesora de tu difunta esposa. Porque una vez, ve sabiendo que nadie reemplaza a nadie. Puede que yo tenga las mismas cualidades de ella o seamos similares, no lo sé, pero… yo jamás podría reemplazarla, porque ella, fue ella y yo, soy yo.

–Lo sé, estoy consciente de ello, pero ello no evita que me sienta irremediablemente atraído hacía a ti.

–No comprendo cómo puedes decir ello si apenas me conoces hace unas horas.

–Juguemos un rato con Bronco y luego te explicaré el por qué, de una manera más grafica.

A pesar que no se lo esperaba se divirtió mucho en compañía de Bankotsu y su "hijo adoptivo" nunca se imaginó que un hombre de negocios podía ser tan relajado y divertido.

Pasar el rato con él fue como jugar con un niño o con alguien que en verdad la comprendía y la dejaba ser ella misma –¡eso era!– él no tenía problemas en mostrarse como era en verdad, así como tampoco le molestaba que ella fuera como solía ser.

Realmente se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar y hasta se sentía culpable por aceptar su dinero una vez que su estadía terminará, pero, un trato era un trato y en verdad necesitaba el dinero con urgencia.

En cuanto terminó de bañarse en el relajante y espacioso jacuzzi de la habitación que Bankotsu le había proporcionado. Se reunió con él en su despacho.

Él le había pedido que se reunieran en privado, para explicarle el por qué estaba seguro de que ella era la perfecta candidata a ocupar el vació lugar de su difunta esposa y en cuanto ingresó al despachó lo entendió perfectamente.

Sentado al fondo de aquella enorme habitación se hallaba Bankotsu, sentado cómodamente en un sillón y encima en la pared, por sobre su cabeza se hallaba colgada una fotografía tamaño real, del día de su boda.

– ¡no puede ser! Somos como dos gotas de agua –refiriéndose a la mujer que aparecía en la fotografía –. Es como si ella hubiera sido mi hermana gemela perdida o algo así.

–Lo sé, es por ello que en cuanto te vi, fue como si el universo me estuviese dando una segunda oportunidad y por ello me aventuré a proponerte que nos conociéramos.

–bueno tu propuesta fue un poco más que sólo conocernos, pero entiendo tu punto. Puedo preguntarte… ¿cómo fue que ella murió? Quiero decir, si no te molesta.

–Lo haré con una condición.

– ¿cuál?

–Que te quedes por lo que resta del fin de semana, como era el plan originalmente.

–De acuerdo, lo haré, pero no porque me lo estés pidiendo, sino porqué…

–A más horas pases a mi lado, más dinero te daré –sonrió con naturalidad.

– ¡no, esa no es la razón!... me quedaré, porque… me doy cuenta que te sienes solo –desvió la mirada, para que no la viera sonrojada.

–Definitivamente, tienes cautivo mi corazón. Cada segundo que pasa me gustas más.

– ¡ya deja de decir ello! Nadie se puede enamorar de nadie en un solo día

–Nosotros sí –señaló la foto que yacía encima de él.

– ¡¿lo dices en serio?!... entonces eso quiere decir que lo de ustedes, ¿fue amor a primera vista?

–No. Lo nuestro fue amor a la primera conversación.

– ¿cómo pudo ser ello?

–Ella trabajaba en el mismo bar, donde te conocí anoche; aquel lugar estaba en la casi quiebra, y el dueño del mismo, me contactó para que lo ayudara financieramente.

Trabajé arduamente e interactué con el personal, durante 2 semanas seguidas y cuando realizamos una fiesta de reapertura; ella y yo nos sentamos a conversar, y aunque se suponía que yo debería estar al tanto del funcionamiento del bar, dejé todo de lado y permanecí a su lado hasta que el bar cerró por la madrugada.

Ese mismo día por la noche la invité a salir y le pedí que fuera mi novia; nada de esas boberías de salir e irnos conociendo. No, yo fui directo al grano, sabía que me había enamorado de ella y presentía que ella sentía algo por mí y fue por ello que quería formalizar lo que sentíamos. Obviamente ella aceptó y a los 40 días de noviazgo nos casamos.

– ¡wuo! Eso fue rápido. En mi caso anduve de novia con Inuyasha por 2 años y nos casamos, porque queríamos estar juntos y no seguir esperando… a pesar que nuestras familias se opusieron –desvió la mirada –. Aunque para serte sincera, desearía haberlos escuchado, ya que tardíamente descubrí que lo que me unía a Inuyasha no era amor, sino pasión. Esa impulsividad de estar a su lado a toda hora y vivir de manera despreocupada, fue lo que llevó al fracaso mi matrimonio.

–Un relación es de dos, por lo que si las cosas no funcionaron, fue porqué ambos fallaron.

–Sí, tienes razón, y sinceramente hace más de 1 año que quiero divorciarme, pero sino lo he hecho, es por lastima.

Yo sé que él aún me ama, pero… luego de 5 años de posponer mis sueños me he vuelto egoísta. Quiero ser libre de seguir mis objetivos y alcanzar mis metas y siento que con él a mi lado, no voy a llegar a ningún lado, pero tampoco puedo romperle el corazón por mi egoísmo.

–No quieres romperle el corazón, sin embargo anoche se lo partiste sin ninguna piedad.

–Lo sé, sé que he sido una desconsiderada, pero esto lo vengo pensando hace mucho y ayer estallé. Es por eso que se oponga o no, le pediré el divorcio.

–Mejor para mí, ya que así tendré chance de conquistarte.

– ¡pero qué dices! Aún no me divorcio y tú ya quieres cortejarme.

–No quiero, lo estoy haciendo. Porque quieras o no, terminarás aceptándome.

–Sí que eres persistente, pero no te la pondré fácil. Si quieres llegar a mí, deberás dejarme conocerte a fondo y recién ahí, veré si te doy una oportunidad a o no.

Ahora si me disculpas ha sido un largo día y deseo descansar.

–De acuerdo, mañana seguiremos conociéndonos.


	2. Me gustas

**Cap. 2**

 **Me gustas…**

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se levantó muy animada con ganas de saber más acerca de su anfitrión.

De no haber sido que el cansancio de la noche anterior le estaba ganando la partida; se hubiese quedado conversando con él hasta saber más detalles de su vida privada. Sin embargo prefirió dejar el suspenso, para tener una excusa y permanecer unas cuantas horas más en aquel ostentoso lugar y ¡claro!, de paso poder recaudar más dinero.

Se dirigió al desayunador y de inmediato el ama de llaves la asistió.

–Buenos días señora. ¿Qué es lo que desea desayunar?

–Buenos días. Me gustaría tomar un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido y frutas frescas con cereal integral, sino es mucha molestia.

–Desde luego que no lo es señora. El señor, nos ordenó a todo el personal que la atendiéramos como es debido y me mandó a expresarle sus disculpas, ya que es posible que durante el resto del día, no pueda apersonarse ante Ud.

–Uhm… ¿negocios?

– ¡oh no señora! El canceló todos sus pendientes, para recibirla. Pero anoche se le presentó un imprevisto y desde entonces se encuentra haciéndose cargo.

– ¿qué tipo de imprevisto?

–Su adorado hijo, cayó enfermo cerca de las 11:00 p.m. y desde ese momento no se ha alejado de él, y es por ello que en estos momentos se encuentra en el establo, cuidando del mismo.

– ¡¿Bronco se puso mal?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?!

–No estoy muy al tanto de los acontecimientos, pero en vista que es un animal enfermizo, cada cierto tiempo sufre de recaídas.

– ¿enfermizo? Ayer no me dio esa impresión ¿qué es lo que tiene o de qué padece?

–Tiene una afección cardiaca congénita, es por ello que fue escogido para el ruedo y de no haber sido por mi señora Kikyo que en paz descanse, el pobrecillo de Bronco, hubiese muerto a manos de aquel desalmado torero, allá en España.

– ¿Bronco, fue un toro de corrida?

–Sí, así fue.

Durante una de las citas que tuvieron mis señores, el señor llevó a la señora Kikyo a una corrida de toros y en cuanto ella vio que el torero iba a darle la primera estocada al asustadizo de Bronco, ella se lanzó al ruedo y antepuso su cuerpo. Obligando al torero a desistir y fue así como entre los señores lo adoptaron. Aunque a Bronco fue al único que se pudieron traer desde aquel país tan lejano. Ya que el señor al descubrir que la señora Kikyo era activista, decidió salvar la vida de todos los toros y animales que participan del ruedo y los tiene en un criadero allá en Europa.

– ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Hizo todo eso sólo por su esposa?!

–Lo hizo, porqué ella le enseñó a ver la vida de otra manera. Antes de que mi señor conociera a la señora, él era un ser frio, controlador y mundano; a él lo único que le importaba era hacer dinero, pero desde que la conoció, empezó a usar su dinero para ayudar a los demás y Bronco fue el primero; es por ello que aquel toro, es tan apreciado por mi señor, ya que él dice que él, es el mejor recuerdo que tiene de su esposa y en verdad lo ama como si fuera un hijo.

– ¿puedo ir a ver a Bankotsu, digo al señor de la casa?

–Desde luego señora. Llamaré al capataz para que la lleve.

En cuanto llegó al establo, el personal a cargo, se encontraba realizando sus labores y al percatarse de la presencia de ella, se quedaron estupefactos, puesto que el parecido con Kikyo era tal, que llegaron a pensar que se trataba de un fantasma.

–Lo… lo siento señora. Ud., perdonará mi descortesía, pero en serio me sorprendió. Disculpe que le haya gritado.

–No se preocupe, entiendo perfectamente su reacción. Ahora por favor ¿podría llevarme hasta donde se encuentra Bankotsu?

–Desde luego, pero por favor sea cuidadosa. Todos pusimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para lograr que Bronco se durmiera y si se despierta, se va quejar, ya que el dolor que estuvo sintiendo anoche fue muy intenso y el señor tuvo que dormir a su lado, para que se calme.

A pesar de ser un animal enorme e intimidante, es muy tímido y asustadizo y el veterinario tuvo que pasar por muchos problemas para poder aplicarle la vía.

–Le prometo que no haré ruido, tan sólo por favor déjeme verlo.

–Como Ud., diga señora.

En cuanto estuvo en el cubículo, pudo ver tanto a dueño, como mascota, dormidos profundamente, uno al lado del otro.

Bankotsu estaba semi abrazado a Bronco y éste estaba echado sobre sus cuatro patas, con una vía que goteaba suero en una de ellas.

Aquella escena tan conmovedora, le derritió el corazón. Jamás imaginó que un hombre de negocios, tan intimidante y elegante como Bankotsu Banryu, podría tener un corazón tan noble y ser tan dedicado, no sólo con su hijo adoptivo, sino con todo su personal. Ya que durante el recorrido hasta el establo, el capataz le había hablado maravillas del mismo, explicándole que Bankotsu era un excelente jefe y siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar y confort de sus empleados, y era por ello que todos los que trabajaban con él, le eran leales.

Como no deseaba interrumpir el apacible sueño de ambos, retornó a la casa y sin más que hacer, empacó sus cosas y le pidió al chofer que la devolviera a su casa.

En cuanto estuvo de vuelta en su hogar. Su impaciente esposo salió a recibirla.

– ¿y bien?

– ¿bien qué?

–Pasaste la noche con aquel sujeto, por lo que algo debes de tener para decir.

–Algo no, mucho. Aquel hombre es único, definitivamente mi perspectiva acerca de él, era completamente errada. Bankotsu resultó ser un hombre lleno de cualidades dignas de admirar, respetar y copiar.

–Eso quiere decir que te folló bien –sintió su rostro arder, ante la menuda bofetada que le acababa de zampar su furiosa esposa–. ¡Idiota! ¡Sexo es lo único que tienes en la cabeza! ¡Es por el maldito sexo, que terminé arruinando mi vida al casarme contigo!

– ¿qué, me vas a negar que te acostaste con él y por eso que estás con una sonrisa de boba enamorada en el rostro? –hervía en celos.

–No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de nada, pero para que se te quite esa idea errónea de la cabeza ¡no, no me acosté con él! –se dirigió muy molesta a su habitación.

Al encontrarse a solas, refugiada entre las cuatro paredes de su alcoba, se desplomó pesadamente sobre la cama y empezó a analizar todo lo que había descubierto acerca de Bankotsu. Quisiera o no admitirlo, le agradaba su compañía y cabía la posibilidad de que él tuviera razón y terminaría enamorándola… – ¿pero, tan pronto? –eso definitivamente era imposible. Sin embargo ¿por qué su corazón latía como caballo desbocada, cada pensaba en lo bien que lo pasó a su lado? Intentó no darle más vueltas al asunto y se concentró en encargarse de su hogar.

En cuanto salió de su habitación se dio cuenta de que se hallaba sola, por lo que aprovechó para limpiar todo su hogar, prepararse el almuerzo y luego tirarse cómodamente sobre el sofá de la sala a disfrutar de una película en la televisión.

La noche llegó y se le hizo raro que su inepto esposo, no llegará a casa, por lo que se tomó la molestia de llamarlo a su celular, pero éste lo llevaba apagado.

Intentó en diversas ocasiones comunicarse con el mismo, pero no tuvo éxito, por lo que empezó a preocuparse, ya que él no solía volver tarde a la casa.

Siendo cerca de las 2:00 a.m. sintió la puerta de su domicilio abrirse, por lo que supo que el sin vergüenza de su esposo había vuelto.

– ¿se puede saber dónde anduviste todo el día?

–Estuve en una reunión de negocios.

– ¿negocios dices? ¿En qué clase de problema te has metido ahora?

–No sé si lo verás como problema o beneficio, pero el negocio te incluye.

– ¿a mí? ¡Ay, no! ¡No me digas que otra vez me usaste como tu aval y que tengo más deudas tuyas que pagar!

–No. El negocio consiste en ¿cuál de los dos será capaz de quedarse contigo?

– ¿ah?, ¿los dos?, ¿quedarse conmigo?, ¿de qué rayos hablas?

–Me reuní con Bankotsu Banryu y me manifestó su gran interés sentimental en ti. Él quiere que te divorcies de mí en el acto, para hacerte su esposa, a lo cual le respondí que ello no se daría, ya que tú y yo resolveremos nuestros problemas maritales. Sin embargo el insistió en seguir viéndote tantas veces sea posible y que si al cabo de tres meses, el termina conquistándote, entonces el saneará todas nuestras deudas y… me dará una fuerte suma de dinero como compensación por haberte conquistado.

–No estoy para bromas Inuyasha. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a descansar, así que si no tienes nada mejor que inventar, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

–No es una invención mía. Ese hombre está encantado contigo y no descansará hasta hacerte su esposa.

–Pues bueno, los dos han hecho un pésimo negocio, porque en cuanto salde la deuda en la que nos metiste –lo miró fijo–. No me quedaré con ninguno de los dos –se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en la misma.

El fin de semana había llegado a su fin, y la tediosa semana laboral había empezado. Al menos para ella, ya que lo que respectaba a él, era incierto.

– ¡buenos días bonita! Te preparé el desayuno, para que empieces bien tu día.

–Gracias, pero no gracias. Comeré algo en cuanto llegue al trabajo.

–Te pasaré a recoger, por lo que ¿qué te parece si te llevo en mi auto?

–No hace falta, ya que no sé a qué hora saldré y no quiero tenerte esperando por mí.

–Descuida, me llamas en cuantos estés por salir, y te paso a buscar.

– ¿qué ocurre Inuyasha? Hoy estás particularmente, muy servicial.

–No me ocurre nada, es sólo que quiero serte de ayuda, eso es todo.

–Uhm… si realmente me quieres ayudar. Consigue un trabajo y ve pagando la exorbitante deuda que pesa sobre "tus hombros" –se retiró; sin desear escuchar su respuesta.

En cuanto llegó a su trabajo, los empleados a su alrededor murmuraban su nombre y especulaban cosas que ella no llegaba a entender.

Posiblemente estaban comentando nuevamente, que se le hacía injusto que la ascendieran de puesta tan rápidamente, ora vez, pero poco o nada le importaba.

Al ingresar a su oficina, supo el por qué de los rumores.

Sobre su escritorio, reposaba un ramo de flores… ¡elaboradas con frutas! Y una nota que decía:

El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día. No te lo saltes o no tendrás energías.

P.D: lamentablemente esta semana estaré fuera de la ciudad por lo que no tendré el placer de disfrutar de tu compañía, sin embargo el fin de semana enviaré a mi chofer por ti a la misma hora.

Bankotsu Banryu.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro. Ahora comprendía porque todos en la oficina especulaban sobre ella ¡que tal descaro el de Bankotsu, cortejarme en plena oficina, estando aún casada!

Luego de un largo y agotador día de trabajo. Retornó a su hogar y en cuanto notó el ambiente se quedó si habla.

No por lo sorprendida que estaba, sino por lo molesta que se sentía.

–Bienvenida a casa cariño –había puesto música suave de fondo, preparado una cena romántica para los con velas y vino incluido. En verdad había puesto todo de sí, para agasajarla.

– ¿pero qué demo…? qué es todo esto

– ¿te gusta? Lo hice todo yo solo. Me tomó buena parte del día hacer que todo luciera como luce, pero valió… –la vio dirigirse a su habitación–. ¡Eh!, ¿qué ocurre bonita?, ¿no te gustó mi sorpresa?

–En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, deberías invertirlo, en buscar trabajo o hacer dinero. Este tipo de cosas sin sentido, sólo hacen que me enoje –se encerró en su habitación.

Mientras se daba un relajante baño. No podía dejar de pensar que ese par, habían perdido por completo la cabeza y que sin importar que hicieran, nada les daría resultado, ya que en cuanto ella viera saldada la enorme deuda, lo único que le importaría, sería ella misma.

La semana transcurrió y cada día fue peor.

Cada día las especulaciones en su trabajo eran mayores ya que conforme pasaban los días, los regalos que encontraba en su oficina eran más ostentosos. Nada muy caro, para aguardar las apariencias, pero si muy llamativos, como flores, globos, muñecos gigantes de felpa, desayunos majestuosos y hasta… un chofer particular que la pasaba a recoger todos los días y que ella siempre rechazaba.

Y en cuanto llegaba a su hogar. Este siempre estaba limpio, ordenado, perfumado y la cena servida románticamente para dos.

En verdad detestaba esa tácita competencia entre ambos hombres.

Nuevamente siendo fin de semana, tal y como se lo había ofrecido Bankotsu; su chofer particular, pasó a recogerla y ella no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar irse con el mismo.

– ¿vas a ir?, ¿en serio, vas a volver al lado de ese tipo?

–No tengo alternativa, si no voy, vendrá por mí personalmente, por lo que quiera o no, debo aceptar su invitación. Además recuerda que si estoy metida en este lio, es por tu culpa.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero… podrías desistir de su propuesta, y hallar la manera de pagar la deuda… nosotros juntos, como matrimonio –quiso darle un beso, pero ello lo apartó.

–El chofer me está esperando y no quiero darle más trabajo del que ya tiene… y, por cierto; en cuanto vuelva empezaremos los trámites del divorcio.

– ¿pero qué hay del trato?, tu amante ricachón, me dijo que tenía 3 meses, por lo que no entiendo tu apuro.

– ¡uish!, ¡tú y él, están cortados por la misma tijera o fueron hechos con el mismo molde!, ¡yo no soy premio de nadie! Por lo que esta tontería se acaba ¡ahora! Iré a decirle que ya no aceptaré su ayuda y en cuanto a ti, prepárate para firmar los papeles del divorcio –salió de la casa muy enfadada.

En cuanto se halló, en la residencia de Bankotsu… nuevamente. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para decirle a su anfitrión que el trato que tenían, llegaba a su fin en ese preciso instante.

–Buen día señor Taisho. Sea Ud., bienvenida nuevamente.

–Gracias señora Kaede.

Ud., me disculpará que sea algo cortante y hasta mal educada, pero podría por favor indicarme ¿dónde se encuentra el señor Banryu? Me urge hablar con él

–Desde luego señora Taisho. Mi señor se encuentra en el jardín. Me pidió que le informará cuando Ud., llegará, por lo que en este instante iré a buscarlo.

–No se moleste señora. Yo misma iré por él.

Con paso firme y como si tratase de su propio hogar, se dirigió hasta el jardín; totalmente dispuesta a decirle que el trato entre ambos quedaba nulo, pero… en cuanto lo vio jugando muy divertido junto a Bronco, su corazón casi se detiene, por la emoción.

Bankotsu llevaba puesto ropa informal, unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros holgada… semi abierta, dejando ver su bien trabajado torso y calzaba unas botas negras o eso parecía, ya la vasta del pantalón las cubría. Pero no sólo ello la dejó boquiabierta, sino el hecho que sonreía de manera natural, muy feliz y divertido, mientras jugaba con Bronco.

Ambos parecían envueltos en su propio mundo de fantasía y diversión, un mundo donde las penas, angustias, enfermedades y/o demás pesadumbres no existían.

El juego era sencillo. Él le lanzaba una rama y Bronco la traía de vuelta –cual perro- pero, lo cómico fue que en una de esas lanzadas, Bronco tomó la rama y se fue corriendo con la misma, lo que hizo que Bankotsu fuera corriendo tras del imponente animal, gritándole que debía traerla de vuelta y no al revés.

Aquella inocente escena, provocó en Kagome una sonora carcajada, poniéndose al descubierto.

– ¡hola Kagome!, Ven únete a nosotros –le gritaba Bankotsu para que lo escuchara, desde su ubicación a varios metros de distancia.

–Estoy bien acá, ustedes, sigan con lo suyo –sentía que si acercaba a él, su corazón se iba a detener. Se sentía tan encantada, que si daba un paso más, iba a terminar dándole la razón, acerca de que él podía conquistarla –. Volveré a la casa. Te esperaré en el comedor ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡ok! En un rato voy para allá –palmeó a Bronco en su lomo, como indicándole que el juego había terminado por el momento.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente en aquel enorme y lujoso comedor. Kagome intentó por todo los medios calmar su alocado corazón. El cual aún seguía desbocado por lo que había visto, minutos antes.

–Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar, pero debía asearme antes de venir a hacerte compañía –miró su atuendo–, también disculpa, mi aspecto, no me llegué a cambiar, ya que no quería demorar más de la cuenta.

–No tienes nada de que disculparte, fue mi culpa, por retrasarme en venir –desvió la mirada, para que él no notará su sonrojo.

– ¿estás bien? Parece que tuvieras fiebre. Kaede, por favor llamar al Dr. Myoga, al parecer Kagome se siente mal.

–Sí, señor, como Ud., ordene.

– ¡no!... quiero decir; gracias, pero no hace falta. Estoy bien, sólo me sentí un poco acalorada, eso es todo.

–Kaede, pide que eleven el aire acondicionado.

–Como Ud., ordene señor.

– ¡No!, por favor, deja de estar dándole ordenes, ella es una mujer de edad y no tiene por qué estar obedeciendo a todos tus caprichos –los empleados presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, ante aquellas palabras.

–Lo único que estoy haciendo es preocuparme por ti. No veo porque te enojas.

– ¡estoy bien!, no necesito nada; gracias. Pero aún así si lo necesitará, sería bueno que fueras tú el que se preocupará de hacerme sentir mejor y no andar pidiendo a otros que lo hagan por ti. Digo, si quieres llamar a un Dr. Coge tú, mismo el teléfono y llámalo, si el aire acondicionado no está a tu gusto, párate y ponlo a la temperatura que te guste. No estás discapacitado, como para que los demás hagan las cosas por ti –sabía que con aquella actitud, lograría que él se aburriera de ella y anularía el pacto, pero… también se lo decía porque era verdad.

–Tienes razón. Soy muy dependiente de mis empleados y casi nunca tomo en consideración que existen cosas que puedo hacer por mi mismo –le dedicó una amplia y sincera sonrisa–. Gracias por hacerme ver ello.

–De… de… de nada –su sonrojo se hizo, aún más fuerte.

– ¿Estás segura que no te sientes mal?, estás aún más roja –la miró con detenimiento, provocando que ella se ponga nerviosa –… uhm, ya sé que es lo que tienes –puso una maliciosa sonrisa.

– ¿qué, qué… es según tú lo que tengo?

–Te gusto –se lo dijo muy suelto de huesos.

– ¡¿qué?! No… no digas tonterías… eso no es cierto… tú… tú… ¡no me gustas!

–Uhm, de acuerdo, no te gusto. Te fascino –sonrió con sorna.

– ¡Uy, cuidado que la caída duele!

-¿de qué hablas?

–Digo que tu egocentrismo, te está elevando a un punto tan alto, que cuando te des cuenta de tu ¡enorme error!, te va a doler.

–Yo nunca me adelanto a afirmar algo si no estoy seguro, que estoy en lo cierto. Por lo que lo único que falta es que admitas que tengo razón.

– En ese caso espero que tengas vida eterna, porque en lo que a mí me resta de vida… ¡nunca me vas a llegar a gustar!

–Descuida, se tener paciencia. Pero, estoy seguro que no tendré que esperar mucho.

– ¡jeh! Presumido. Estoy al tanto de la "apuesta que has hecho con Inuyasha"

– ¡apuesta!, te equivocas, no es ninguna apuesta, es una propuesta. Si yo logró conquistarte, lo indemnizaré y si él logra re-conquistarte, yo cumpliré con pagarte las horas que pasaste a mi lado y te dejaré de frecuentar para siempre.

–Pues ambos pierden su tiempo, ya que yo no soy ningún objeto y, no, no me quedaré con ninguno de los dos. Pero… sí mantendré mi parte del pacto, el cual consiste en tolerarte 250 horas, para así poder pagar la deuda de mi estúpido esposo –sin nada más que decir, se dedico a disfrutar de su desayuno que ya tenía buen rato abanado.

–Me gustas. Cada vez me gustas más –Kagome ya no le siguió el juego y no le respondió.

Durante ese día Kagome le dio una lección a Bankotsu y en lugar de aceptar la propuesta de él, de llevarla a hacer compras a las mejores tiendas de la ciudad. Ella le enseñó como auto atenderse. Por lo que lo mantuvo ocupado en la cocina, enseñándole a cocinar cosas básicas que hasta el podía preparar. Le enseñó como organizar la agenda de su celular, para tener a mano los número más urgentes, como la del Dr. Myoga y el veterinario Jacko.

Le enseñó a tender su propia cama, sin esperar que sus sirvientes lo hicieran e hizo un gran alboroto en su habitación, para que aprendiera a poner todas sus cosas en su lugar, y por último le pidió al personal a cargo de los cuidados de Bronco, que les enseñaran a ambos por igual a como cuidar del mismo.

Luego de un largo día de aprendizaje; Kagome estaba más que convencida que está vez, si la despacharía de su vida y no la volvería a molestar, pero…

Mientras limpiaban el cubículo de Bronco –gracias, por enseñarme tantas cosas el día de hoy –. Continuó sacando la paja vieja, para formar una nueva cama para su amado hijo.

–De… de… nada –. Aparentemente el tiro le había salido por la culata, ya que ahora el parecía más interesado en ella.

–Me siento feliz de haberte conocido. Sin ti ceo que seguiría siendo el mismo hombre mimado y dependiente de lo demás –continuó limpiando el lugar.

– ¿por qué siempre dependes de tus empleados, por qué no te vale por ti mismo? –se la habían acabado las ideas, para asustarlo y que desista de ella.

–Porque –hizo una pausa en su trabajo, para quitarse el sudor de la frente–. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era sólo un niño y como me crié en un internado para niños ricos, nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender a ser autosuficiente, así como tampoco pasé tiempo suficiente con ellos, como para saber lo que era ser un niño responsable y/o querido –contemplaba orgulloso, su parte del trabajo. Era la primera vez en su vida que se ensuciaba y sudaba haciendo algo por sí mismo– ¿no vas terminar de limpiar? –Le preguntó al ver que había hecho una pausa –si ya te cansaste, descuida, yo lo puedo terminar por ti.

–No hace falta, gracias. Estamos juntos en esto y juntos lo vamos a terminar –continuó limpiando sin mencionar palabra, pero aunque sus labios no se movían, su expresión reflejaba que estaba pensando en muchas cosas a la vez.

– ¡Terminamos!, ¡no puedo creer lo bien nos quedó! Gracias por haberme enseñado tanto el día de hoy –sonrió cual niño con juguete nuevo, lo que provocó un nuevo sonrojo en ella, pero esta vez él no lo notó.

–Señor; señora –se hizo presente la ama de llaves –en vista que la hora de cenar ya pasó, les traje algo de comer –les mostró un carrito de postres, con comida servida para los dos.

–Gracias Kaede, pero no debiste molestarte. Ya pasa de tu hora de descansar y debes estar muy cansada –la tomó por los hombros y la guío por el camino hasta la casa –tú ve a descansar que Kagome y yo, nos encargaremos del resto.

– ¡pero y tus medicamentos! Si yo no te las hago tomar, tú ni te acuerdas –se dio media vuelta y cogió un frasco con vitaminas, sacó 3 pastillas y se las hizo tomar.

–Kaede, ya te he dicho que no me trates como a un niño –se tomó las pastillas, no sin antes protestar.

–Mientras esté viva, me aseguraré de que no sufras una recaída, por lo cual no protestes y tómate tus medicamentos, y... no dejes de comer todo lo que te pongo en el plato o le pediré a la señora Taisho que no vuelva, en castigo.

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, te prometo que te haré caso. Ahora ve a dormir que es muy tarde.

–De acuerdo, me iré porque sé que te dejo en bunas manos ¿no es así señora Taisho?

-¿eh?, sí, desde luego señora Kaede –estaba estupefacta, Bankotsu parecía un niño dócil y bien portado ante Kaede.

–Ya te aseguraste de que estaré bien, ahora ve a descansar, que no quiero que te enfermes. Está corriendo mucho viento y puedes pescar un resfrío.

–Bien, bien, me iré, entiendo perfectamente cuando hago mal tercio –le guiñó el ojo a ambos.

–Disculpa a Kaede, ella suele preocuparse de más.

–No tiene porque disculparte. Ella sólo cumple con su trabajo, aunque me da la impresión que no te ve como su jefe, sino como su nieto o un hijo quizá.

–Ella solía servirle a mis padres y es lo más cercano que tengo un familiar, es por ello que me cuida y yo cuido de ella. Si le llegase a pasar algo a ella también, creo que ya no podría seguir viviendo.

– ¿puedo preguntarte… por qué ella mencionó que no quería que recaigas?

–Tengo anemia crónica, por lo cual es muy importante que me alimente bien y tome mis medicamentos o de lo contrario podría sufrir una recaída como pasó luego de la muerte de Kikyo. Me deprimí tanto que quise acabar con mi vida y por ello descuidé mi salud.

–Entiendo. Perder a un ser amado es muy duro, yo también pasé por algo así.

– ¿a quién perdiste?

–A mi abuela. Una noche; ella se despidió de mí antes de irse a dormir, y a los pocos minutos la escuché gritar –las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos–. Y cuando la fui a ver, casi no podía respirar, yo entré en pánico llamé a su médico infinidad de veces, grité por auxilió al punto que al salir de la casa para buscar ayuda, un policía estaba en la puerta. Esa noche los paramédicos se demoraron mucho en llegar y a pesar que mi tía, llegó lo antes posible e intentó reanimarla, su… corazón dejó de latir –las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, una tras otra –. Te juro que traté de ayudarla, hice todo lo que pude, pero… entré en pánico y yo… yo… ¡es algo que nunca me perdonaré! –sintió como él, la tomaba entre sus brazos, abrazándola de manera protectora.

–Lo sé, sé que debes haber hecho hasta lo imposible para ayudarla, pero al final no pudiste salvarla. Te creo, sé que el miedo te paralizó, así que sé que luchaste con todas tus fuerzas en busca de ayuda. –ella se abrazó con fuerza a él y lloró con fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente; Kagome sentía que había compartido un gran peso que la oprimía desde hacía años. Sentía que su carga emocional ya no era tan pesada, ya que la había podido compartir con alguien que había pasado lo mismo que ella, y que por ende la entendía.

De una u otra manera, sabía que quisiera o no, aquel hombre iba a terminar metiéndose en su corazón.

Empezó su día como de costumbre, se dio un refrescante baño, se vistió, arregló la cama y en cuanto se disponía a ir al comedor; escuchó voces desde la habitación de Bankotsu.

Escuchaba que él estaba protestando y una mujer le estaba respondiendo, por lo que le entró la curiosidad y se aventuró a espiar desde la puerta de la habitación y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de la misma.

–Señor por favor es mi trabajo; déjeme hacer lo que me corresponde.

–Ya te he dicho que no. Mientras yo esté acá, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.

–Pero señor, Ud., me contrató para limpiar su habitación y tender la cama es parte de ello –forcejeaba para que le de las sabanas.

–No, no, y no, he dicho que desde hoy, yo me haré cargo de tender mi cama y arreglar mi habitación, por lo que tú encárgate de algo más.

– ¡pero señor, su habitación es igual de grande que un apartamento para 4 personas! Ud., solo no va a poder con todo

–Rosita, ¿tú te encargas de este lugar tú sola no es así?

–Sí, señor.

–Entonces, si tú puedes, yo también puedo –le quitó las sábanas y empezó a tender su cama.

–En ese caso, lo ayudaré a arreglar. Ud., encárguese de la cama y poner sus objetos personales en su sitió y yo me encargaré de pasar las aspiradora y quitar el polvo.

–Me parece un trato justo.

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse con aquella escena. Bankotsu definitivamente era sorprendente. Había pasado de ser un completo niño mimado y haragán a un hombre responsable y autosuficiente.


	3. Quedate a mi lado

**Cap. 3**

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

Luego de desayunar; Bankotsu invitó nuevamente a Kagome, a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Malibu, estaba rodeada de hermosas playas, por lo cual le apetecía llevarla hasta una que era privada y contaba con un club exclusivo para socios del mismo. Pero Kagome rechazó su invitación, explicándole que a ella ese tipo de lugares, no le complacía, ya se divertía mucho más estando rodeada de gente de toda índole y no sólo de estirados ricachones, que de lo único que sabían hablar era de sus exorbitantes negocios y presumir sus lujosas posesiones.

–De acuerdo, en vista que has rechazado mi invitación, te haré otra que estoy seguro que no podrás rechazar ¿qué te parece ir de paseo en mi yate privado y luego, dar un paseo en un crucero, hasta la noche?

–Yo… nunca me he subido a un barco, por lo que no sé… si me afectará. Ya sabes hay tantas historias por ahí de gente que le choca la marea, la brisa, o que son comidos por tiburones… que no sé, creo que mejor paso.

–Uhm… en ese caso vayamos a dar una vuelta por la zona comercial y déjame comprarte un guardarropa nuevo o lo que tú desees.

–No gracias. No podría usar la ropa tan fina y costosa que venden las tiendas a las que tú sueles frecuentar.

– ¿entonces que deseas hacer? Se me están agotando las ideas.

– ¡qué tal si rentamos una película y la vemos mientras comemos pop corn! –el rostro se se iluminó, como si fuera lo que más deseara en el mundo.

–De acuerdo, me pondré en contacto con uno de los productores de Universal; Paramount Picture o de la Warner, para que me envíen una copia de las películas que aún no se estrenan… o prefieres alguna otra productora como Pixar; Century fox o Disney, porque si es así, también los puedo contactar.

– ¡¿no puedes vivir cómo alguien normal?! ¿Por qué todo en tu vida, tiene que ser tan extremo?

– ¡uh! No te entiendo. Me dijiste que querías ver una película y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

–No, lo que vamos a hacer, es ir a un centro comercial, cualquiera, donde va gente común y corriente como yo, e iremos a un establecimiento de alquiler de películas y rentaremos un Blue Ray o un Dvd, de alguna que ya fue estrenada y que ya esté en alquiler o venta –jadeaba de lo agitada que estaba por haber gritado, por lo exaltada que se estaba.

–Está bien, pero… tengo una pregunta.

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿qué es un Blue Ray o un Dvd?

– ¿me estás jugando una broma o es en serio?

–Si te lo estoy preguntando, es porqué no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. Cada vez que quiero ver una película, le pido a mi secretaria que se comunique con el personal correspondiente de alguna importante productora y que se hagan cargo de instalar todo en la sala de proyecciones que se encuentra al final del pasillo –señaló un punto lejano de su residencia.

–ok, supongo que también deberé enseñarte, como es que la gente común como yo, ve una simple película, ¡ya estrenada!, en la comodidad de su hogar –se dirigió a la puerta principal.

– ¿y ahora que planeas hacer?

– ¿no es obvio? Iremos por una película y un reproductor Blue Ray, al centro comercial.

Una vez en el centro comercial; Bankotsu quería comprarle de todo a Kagome. Ropa fina, joyas, zapatos y hasta lencería y ella pacientemente le respondía una y otra vez que no era necesario. Por lo que él cambió de estrategia y le dijo que lo que le comprará sería para que lo use en ocasione especiales, cuando estuvieran juntos; por lo que no se lo podría llevar consigo, ya que no eran regalos, sino accesorios de utilidad, para los próximos eventos sociales, a los cuales ella debería asistir, por ser su dama de compañía.

–No deberías llamarme dama de compañía, prefiero que me llames acompañante, compañera o amiga. Ya que "dama de compañía" se presta a malos entendimientos –ante su insoportable insistencia, había accedido a que le compre infinidad de cosas y precisamente la tildó de dama de compañía, saliendo de una lujosa boutique, por lo que la gente la quedó mirando.

–En lugar de llamarte por las alternativas que me diste ¿Qué te parecería que te llamase mi esposa? Vamos Kagome, acepta casarte conmigo y todo lo que desees será tuyo –ella no le ponía atención pro estar mirando a otro lado.

– ¡ya sé que es lo que quiero!

– ¿qué? Diamantes, autos, viajar por todo el mundo, una boda de ensueño en un castillo de Europa ¿qué, que es lo que deseas? Pídemelo y lo concederé

–Pop corn de caramelo y la película del conde de Montecristo, pero la versión de los años 40 –señaló a una tienda–, ¡justo ahí! Vamos, muévete rápido –corrió hacía la tienda, como si fuera a desaparecer.

– ¿eh?, te ofrezco ponerte el mundo a tus pies y tú sólo quieres una vieja película y golosinas. ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

–Una que no se deja deslumbrar por un hombre que cree que lo puede comprar todo con su dinero –le sonrió amicalmente–. Compraré está película; llevaba años buscándola –se dirigió a la caja y la canceló –. Listo, ahora si podemos disfrutar de lo que nos resta de la tarde/noche juntos.

– ¿no te vas a quedar?

–El trato es que pasé el fin de semana contigo y mañana es lunes, por lo que debo ir a trabajar.

–Si aceptarás ser mi esposa, ya no deberías trabajar nunca más y podrías hacer lo que quisieras.

–Lo que quiero es acabar mi carrera y ejercerla y para ello debo cancelar las deudas de mi matrimonio y divorciarme, para ser libre de disfrutar mi vida, como quiera.

–La parte de que quieras estudiar y divorciarte me agrada, pero no comprendo ¿por qué, no debes estar casada para ser libre?

–Simple. Me casé muy joven, sin conocer nada de la vida y ahora quiero vivirla al máximo.

–En ese caso… convive conmigo. Sino quieres ataduras legales, lo entiendo. Convivamos y seamos felices juntos.

–No gracias.

– ¿sabes cuantas quisieran estar en tu lugar?, ¿tienes una remota idea de cuantas mujeres quisieran ser mi esposa y vivir sin preocupaciones?, ¿por qué me siegues rechazando?

–Porque no soy una convenida interesada como "aquellas mujeres" de las que hablas, y porque… yo no estoy a la venta. Tus millones, no me vislumbran, por lo que pierdes tu tiempo, intentando convencerme una y otra vez de que me case o tenga algo contigo –miró su reloj–. Ahora andando que quiero ver la película lo antes posible. Quiero que sepas lo que es disfrutar del buen arte cinematográfico que hoy por hoy se ha perdido con tantas tramas eróticas, argumentos mal elaborados y escenas con sobre demasiados efectos especiales.

–Si fueras crítica de cine, llevarías a la quiebra a muchas productoras.

–Soy crítica con lo que me gusta, y en los últimos 10 años, no he visto ni una sola película que se merezca mi aprobación.

–Déjame adivinar, estudiabas arte dramático ¿no es así?

–Sí –agachó la mirada al recordar lo lejano que se veían sus días de universitaria.

–En ese caso, te pagaré la universidad, para que puedas acabar de estudiar lo que te gusta.

–No gracias. Lo único que deseo es que cumplas con lo que me ofreciste. Luego de ello tú y yo, no nos volveremos a ver nunca más.

–Eso ya lo veremos. Aún me quedan 2 meses y medio para decidir ello.

2 meses completos transcurrieron, y las cosas eran prácticamente iguales.

Todos los fines de semana, lo pasaba en compañía de Bankotsu, aunque no siempre era en su mansión, sino que debía acompañarlo a diversos eventos sociales, en los cuales debía hacer gala de sus refinados modales y lujosa vestimenta que él le proporcionaba.

Cada vez que debía asistir a una dichosa reunión y rodearse de gente tan pomposa e hipócrita se repetía mentalmente, que era para conseguir pagar su deuda y ser libre.

Y durante los días de semana Inuyasha siempre la recibía con una cena romántica, algún obsequio o la invitaba a salir a algún lugar bonito.

Ambos intentaban por todos los medios ganarse su corazón, pero ninguno estaba haciendo grandes avances, ya que ella tenía un propósito muy marcado y era regresar a la universidad, graduarse, ejercer su profesión y cerrar de lleno su corazón al amor; ya que éste sólo le había traído problemas.

Sábado por la mañana. Al igual que todos los fines de semana, Kagome se estaba alistando para ir a la residencia de Bankotsu y, como de costumbre, Inuyasha parecía león enjaulado, caminando de un lado al otro por toda la sala.

– ¿en verdad vas a volver?

–No sé, ni para que me lo preguntas, si ya sabes que es parte del pacto que hice con Bankotsu.

–Kagome… ¿en serio no te has acostado con él hasta ahora?

– ¡no tengo por qué responderte, esa insultante pregunta!

–Te lo pregunto ya que, desde que todo esto empezó tú y yo no hemos tenido sexo y yo sé perfectamente lo ninfómana que puedes llegar a ser –ella contuvo el aire lo más que pudo dentro de sus pulmones, para no gritarle.

–No todo se basa en el sexo… Inuyasha.

–Entonces no entiendo, qué es lo que tiene ese sujeto, para tenerte tan interesada. Es decir tú eres una mujer de carácter y poco o nada aguantas algo cuando no te gusta. Es por ello que me planteaste el divorcio.

– ¡qué bueno que te has acordado de ello! Ya que, sigo esperando que firmes los papeles, para poder verme libre de ti, de una buena vez.

–es por él ¿no es así? Es por ese sujeto que quieres dejarme

–Es por mí misma, es por el hecho que me he planteado metas y quiero alcanzarlas y para ello debo deshacerme de ti.

–De mí, pero no de él –se le acercó, la tomó del mentó e intentó besarla, pero fue rechazado.

– ¡¿qué diablos crees que haces?!

–Comprobando mi teoría.

– ¿teoría? De qué hablas.

–Por más enojada que estuvieras conmigo o por más independencia que desees, tú no rechazarías una caricia mía, porque conozco tu debilidad. Eres una ninfómana y con sólo tocarte tú cedes y como dices que no te has acostado con él, debes estar soportando estoicamente el no tener sexo hasta ahora, y eso es… porque aquel sujeto te gusta y no quieres arruinar, lo que se ha formado entre ambos.

– ¡ay por favor!, ¡qué tonterías dices! Bankotsu, es sólo la llave a la puerta de mi libertad. Lo único que quiero es cumplir con las 250 horas que debo estar a su lado para que cancele la deuda en la que me metiste y ser libre.

–No soy tonto Kagome. Tú y yo bien sabemos que esas 250 horas se acaban con este viaje que van hacer de 4 días y 3 noches, y como pretendes no verlo nunca más, aceptaste verlo más de la cuenta, para poder acostarte con él y luego huir de su vida sin culpas. Pero como lo que sientes por él se te ha escapado de las manos, lo usarás para satisfacer tus necesidades carnales y luego volverás a mi lado ¿no es así?

–Espera los resultados Sherlock.

Sin decirle más nada, salió de su casa y se subió al auto que la estaba esperando.

En el aeropuerto internacional de los Ángeles, en medio de la enorme pista de aterrizaje. Los estaba esperando un jet privado, el cual los llevarías hasta Orlando.

– ¿en serio vamos a ir en tu avión? ¿Por qué no vamos en un vuelo comercial?

–Porque no me gusta la comida que dan en los mismos.

– ¡¿sólo por eso?!

–Por eso y por el hecho, que yo voy a pilotear este.

– ¡¿qué?! ¿Sabes pilotear?

–Soy piloto profesional, pero me gusta mucho más los negocios –. Se quedó boquiabierta –Subamos de una vez, que hay otros aviones, que necesitan la pista.

–Sí… sí… tienes razón.

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Orlando. Kagome estaba más que feliz, ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba en el estado de la Florida y desde hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba encontrarse ahí.

Guiada por Bankotsu abordaron un auto, con chofer privado y éste los llevó hasta su destino, que no era otro más que el impactante y fascinante mundo de Disney world.

Kagome, estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Estar en aquel lugar había sido su sueño durante toda su infancia, y aunque de adulta había desistido del mismo, eso no aminoraba el hecho que le encantaba la idea de poder algún encontrarse en el mundo de la fantasía y diversión.

– ¡vaya!, hasta que logro complacerte. Como ni los diamantes, ni ropa de diseñador, te hacían feliz, decidí traerte a este lugar y divertirnos a lo grande –sonrió complacido.

– ¡gracias, de verdad muchas gracias! Siempre había querido venir acá, pero mis padres, siempre me lo prometían año, tras años, hasta que un buen día me dijeron que ya estaba grande y no cumplieron con su promesa.

–Este lugar es tanto para niños como para adultos. Tengo algunos negocios acá y te puedo asegurar que muchos adultos, se divierten más que los niños. Es por eso que me encanta venir acá.

– ¡¿ah?! Tú sueles venir a este lugar.

–Sí, cada vez que tengo tiempo libre, vengo, me relajo y me alejo por completo del mundo de los negocios. Vengo al menos 4 veces al año, por lo que… tengo una suite privada en el hotel, al cual vamos a ir.

–Un minuto… eso quiere decir qué tú y yo… ¿pasaremos las noches juntos?

– ¿Qué te extrañas, si lo hemos venido haciendo todo este tiempo?

– ¡pero yo siempre duermo en mi propia habitación!

–No he dicho que mi suite, no tenga más de una; aunque si gustas podemos compartir la misma cama –la miró de forma calmada y ella empezó a sudar frío, ya que la barrera de resistencia que se había impuesto, estaba por derrumbarse.

– ¡jah!, déjate de bromas e instalémonos de una vez, para poder disfrutar del parque. Las colas para subir a los juegos, son larguísimas, por lo que sino, nos damos prisa, perderemos prácticamente todo el día.

–Tú sí que eres ingenua. Acaso crees que alguien como yo ¿haría cola, para disfrutar de alguna atracción? ¡Ay, Kagome! Como se ve, que hasta ahora no te das cuenta, hasta donde puede llegar el poder de un millonario como yo.

– ¡ay, discúlpeme, señor empresario, dueño del mundo! Por lo que en lugar de resóndrame; dígame, señor lo compro todo ¿cómo es que no vamos a hacer cola?

–Con esto –le enseñó unas tarjetas con banda magnética, que decía visitante VIP –. Cada vez que queramos subirnos a algún juego o ver algún espectáculo, simplemente ingresaremos por otra entrada, que es sólo para los VIP y listo, podremos disfrutar, todo lo que deseemos, cuantas veces queramos –si Kagome, no estalla de la felicidad, era porque no estaba hecha de confeti.

– ¡wuoo! ¡Esto es grandioso! De verdad me has sorprendido esta vez –lo abrazó con energías, transmitiéndole toda su felicidad–. Ya que estás tan entusiasmada, dejemos que los encargados del hotel, instalen nuestros equipajes, y empecemos a divertirnos –ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Ese primer día, en el parque lo disfrutaron mucho. Se subieron a cuanta atracción se les cruzaba en el paso. Se tomaron muchas fotos con los diferentes personajes que transitaban por las calles. Comieron en diversos lugares, desde comida al paso, hasta en un restaurante temático.

Toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, se la habían pasado de juego en juego, de espectáculo en espectáculo, por lo que sus cansados cuerpos, ya estaban agotados y lo desearan o no, deberían regresar al hotel.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta de la suite; Kagome sintió su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, ya que sería la primera vez que compartiría la misma habitación con Bankotsu y sabiendo lo que sentía por él, no estaba segura de poder contenerse. Sin embargo cuando ingresaron…

– ¡ehhhh! ¡¿En… en… en serio, está es tu suite?!

–Sí, todo lo que ves, me pertenece.

–Pero… pero… pero, ¡esto parece una guardería! O una juguetería de Disney. Las paredes están pintadas con personajes de la compañía, hay muñecos y figuras por doquier –recorrió el enorme lugar –, y hasta en los baños y habitaciones, hay figuras de los personajes de las películas más destacadas ¿por qué?

–Porque me encantan los personajes animados y porque cuando compre la suite, el corredor, me dijo que si deseaba ser propietario de la misma, debería conservar el encanto infantil del parque y no modificarlo o de lo contrario, no podría ser mía. Y como yo hago lo que sea para conseguir lo que deseo. Tuve que aceptar la decoración del lugar.

–Ok, comprendo lo de las paredes, pero… ¿por qué hay todo tipo de accesorios de Disney? Es decir las cortinas de los baños, son de Aladino; El rey león; Bambi y las cabeceras de las camas, de Mickey, Donald, Pluto y hasta las alfombras son de personajes como: Hércules, Tarzan y Los 101 dálmatas, y eso sin contar con las lámparas, mesas, sillas, juegos de cama etc.… ¿tanto te gusta el imperio Disney?

–Nunca tuve una niñez normal. Jamás pude disfrutar de lo que un niño común goza, es por ello que en este lugar, puedo ser el niño que nunca fui. Pero si te disgusta el lugar, puedo reservar una suite normal en el hotel de Universal.

–Descuida, no te juzgo, sólo me causaba curiosidad, ya que a más te conozco, más me sorprendo.

–Y… ¿te sorprendes para bien o para genial?

–Tú nunca pones un punto bajo ¿no? Para ti todo es de mejor para arriba.

–Así es como he llegado alto, si me pongo a pensar de forma negativa, jamás alcanzaría mis metas; que siguen siendo muchas.

–Así, como ¿cuáles?

–Hacer más dinero, lograr que mi nombre sea reconocido en el mundo entero y… casarme contigo.

– ¡ya empezaste! Mejor me voy a dar una ducha, acompañada de Hércules y Bambi, antes de tener que escucharte.

–Nos queda parte de esta noche, 2 noches más y 3 días juntos Kagome, y en este lugar, la magia se puede hacer realidad –se sirvió una copa de licor, mientras la observaba meterse a la ducha.

Los dos días siguientes, fue casi lo mismo. Mucha diversión y compras por doquier para la suite. Cosa que a Kagome le causaba gracia, ya que Bankotsu, parecía un verdadero niño en la tienda de juguetes, comprando cuanto artilugio se le antojaba.

Siendo la última noche: ambos habían pensado en cenar en el restaurante del hotel y luego disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales desde la suite.

Luego de la exquisita cena, retornaron a la suite y se acomodaron en un punto estratégico, para disfrutar del bonito espectáculo que brindaba el parque a sus visitantes.

–Es realmente hermoso. Todo en este lugar es diferente al mundo real. Desde que llegamos siento que hemos estado viviendo en cuento de hadas.

–Y como todo cuento, hace falta un final feliz.

– ¿a qué te refieres?

–A que estamos a pocas horas de que se termine nuestro pacto y me gustaría saber, si te volveré a ver, ya que cada vez que te pido que seas mi esposa, no es una broma o un simple capricho. Es en serio Kagome. Yo… me he enamorado de ti, pero no estoy del todo seguro si tú de mí, ya que me doy cuenta que no te soy indiferente, pero hay algo en ti, que te detiene y no sé qué es eso.

–Recuerda que soy una mujer casada y las circunstancias que me acercaron a ti, no fueron precisamente las normales. Es decir seamos sinceros, tú necesitabas algo de mí y yo de ti. Esto ha sido un negocio desde el principio y en los negocios no se incluyen los sentimientos o estos fracasan.

–Veo que has aprendido bien, pero te diré algo, el corazón no acepta que algo tan frívolo como los negocios, lo venza –se acercó hasta ella y sin titubear, la tomó del rostro y besó sus labios.

– ¿qué… qué… crees que estás haciendo?... Yo… todavía estoy casada –desvió su mirada, para que no notara su sonrojo.

–Ello no cambia el hecho que te atraigo ¿no es así?, así como tampoco, me impedirá hacerte el amor está noche y todas la que vendrán en adelante –aquella declaración derrumbó por completo la barrera que se había impuesto, por lo que cedió a las caricias de ese hombre. Al menos por esa noche se dejaría llevar.

La pasión y el fuego recorrían la sangre de ambos. Unos cuantos besos y ya se hallaban desnudos sobre la cama, teniendo como fondo los espectaculares fuegos artificiales y de espectadores al sinfín de muñecos de la compañía Disney.

Ella temblaba de emoción bajo el desnudo cuerpo de él y él no podía dejar de contemplar cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Tácitamente ambos se habían estado deseando mutuamente y ya fuera por vergüenza o respeto, ninguno había cruzado esa barrera.

En cuanto sintieron sus cuerpos fusionándose en uno solo, grande fue el placer que sintieron. Pero había algo más entre ellos, algo que ambos sabían a la perfección de que se trataba. Un intruso se había hecho presente entre los dos. Alguien que sin haber sido llamado o buscado, se había apoderado de sus corazones. Lo que estaban teniendo no era una simple noche de lujuria, pasión y entrega desenfrenada, sino que ambos se estaban entregando de corazón, ya que… se amaban.

Sí, una vez más el intruso llamado amor, se había apoderado sin permiso de quienes no debía.

Ella gemía complacida, por cada deliciosa y apasionada embestida que recibía por parte de él y eso a él le significaba el coro de los más bellos ángeles. Saberla suya, no por pasión o deseo, sino por amor, era algo que no tenía precio. Era algo que no podía comprar y se alegra de sobre manera, tanto que no dudo en declararle su amor una y otra vez y ella hacía lo mismo ya que le confirmaba que también sentía lo mismo.

Minuto, tras minuto, hora tras hora, se amaron muchas veces. Se amaron tanto que sólo el cansancio los pudo detener.

Había sido la noche/madrugada más espectacular que ambos hubiesen tenido en sus vidas y lo que él pensaba que sería el principio de una larga vida juntos… en realidad, fue el final de un trato.

En cuanto se halló solo en la cama; buscó por toda la suite a la dueña de su corazón, pero esta no se hallaba en ningún lugar, al igual que sus pertenecías, por lo que supo en el acto que lo había abandonado. Efectivamente ella había cumplido con su parte del pacto y se había apartado de su vida.

Con el corazón destrozado por su inesperada partida, se dispuso a abandonar dicho lugar y en cuanto, se dirigió a la recepción, para devolver la llave; la recepcionista le entregó un sobre cerrado, el cual contenía una nota con un número de cuenta bancaria y un simple gracias por todo.

Definitivamente había caído en la trampa del amor. Había entregado su corazón y ella lo único que había querido de él todo el tiempo, había sido que salde su deuda, para ser libre.

 **En un pequeño apartamento de Miami Beach…**

Dos amigas, intentaban por todos los medios cargar con todo el equipaje de una de ellas. Iban y venían constantemente al auto que se hallaba estacionado, 3 pisos debajo de ellas.

Parecían hormigas, formando su hormiguero, ya que una subía y la otra bajaba, con maletas en mano, hasta que por fin, la última maleta fue depositada en el suelo de una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar.

– ¡fiu! Terminamos. ¿Cómo es posible que llevarás tanto equipaje para un simple viaje de 4 días y 3 noches?, ¿qué acaso te trajiste, todo tu guardarropas? –una hermosa joven de esbelta figura, largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, reprochaba a su azabache amiga.

–Ya te dije Sango, los millonarios son excéntricos, es por ello que aproveché el que Bankotsu me trajera hasta la Florida, para poder ahorrarme la mudanza y del mismo modo, poder mantenerme oculta de él e Inuyasha.

–Pero, ¿por qué no te quedaste al lado de Bankotsu?, si tú misma me dijiste que te habías enamorado de él y te hacía realmente feliz, saberte correspondida.

–Porque el amor puede esperar esta vez en mi vida. No en vano me postulé a la universidad local, para poder ser becada y no tener que pagar nada, hasta que me gradué y empiece a ganar dinero.

–Aún así, no te hacía ningún daño, corresponderle y ser feliz a su lado.

–No Sango. Ya una vez cometí ese error y no lo volveré a cometer 2 veces. Ahora menos bla, bla, y ayúdame a desempacar todo.

– ¡¿a desempacar, todo está montaña de maletas?! Me voy a morir en el intento. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos por algo de comer, para cargar energías y luego desempacamos?

–Está bien. Creo que trabajar con el estomago vacio, no, nos ayudará.

2 semanas enteras transcurrieron y mientras las amigas, asistían a sus clases en la universidad local y vivían una vida plena. Dos hombres que habían estado involucrados con una de ellas. Vivían desesperados por saber sobre su paradero.

 **En la casa de los Taisho…**

Inuyasha estaba terminado de embalar los muebles de su casa, cuando de pronto recibió una inesperada visita.

– ¿dónde la tienes? –preguntó con prepotencia un desesperado Bankotsu.

–Sé lo mismo o menos que tú. La última vez que la vi, fue cuando tu chofer se la llevo y a los pocos días recibí un mensaje de texto por parte de ella, diciéndome que su libertad estaba pagada y que mandaría a su abogado por los papeles del divorcio firmados y también me pidió que no la buscara, porque no la iba a hallar.

– ¡mientes! Tú debes saber perfectamente, dónde está ella, de lo contrario, no estarías tan tranquilo.

–No tengo porqué mentirte y si estoy tranquilo, es porque sé que ella tarde o temprano regresará a mí o a ti… si es que se da el caso. Cuando a ella se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay fuerza humana, en este mundo que la haga desistir, es por ello que no importa que haga, no lograré que vuelva.

–Eres patético. Dices amarla, sin embargo no haces el más mínimo esfuerzo por encontrarla.

–Tú crees que la conoces, por el hecho de haberla tratado unos pocos meses, pero yo he sido su esposo por 5 años, he convivido con ella todo ese tiempo, por lo que la conozco a la perfección. Además quien es más patético, yo que estoy tranquilo, sabiendo que ella volverá o tú que ni con todos tus millones, has podido dar con ella.

–Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo aseguro. Juro que daré con ella y en cuanto lo haga, no permitiré que vuelva a tu lado.

–Eso sólo ella lo puede decidir.

 **3 semanas después…**

Un paquete llegó al apartamento donde se estaba quedando Kagome y quien recibió, dicho paquete fue Sango.

–Kagome, llegó el correo. Parece que tu divorcio por fin salió. ¡Uh!, Kagome ¿estás bien? –golpeó a la puerta del baño al escucharla vomitar.

–No Sango… no estoy bien –salió del baño con un test de embarazo en la mano.

– ¡oh, por todos los cielos! ¡No puede ser! –Se cubrió la boca horrorizada– ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

–Deshacerme de esto –se tocó el vientre –, lo antes posible.

– ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tienes?

–Deben ser 5 semanas a menos.

–Y… ¿sabes quién es el padre?

–Sí, sí lo sé perfectamente, pero no se lo voy a decir. Ya que esto es mi decisión y mi vida.

– ¡pero Kagome, tú me dijiste que él te ama y tú a él!, y estoy segura que si le das la noticia, te va a apoyar en todo.

–No Sango. Tener un hijo para mí en estos momentos, sería la ruina de mis planes. No he esperado estar divorciada tanto tiempo, para que un hijo, haga mella, en mis metas.

–Uhm, tú sabes que yo apoyaré la decisión que tomes, pero al menos infórmaselo, ya que también es su hijo y creo que tiene derecho a saberlo, ya que, qué pasaría si, sí quiere a su hijo(a), no sería justo que le niegues la oportunidad de ser padre.

– ¡ay por favor Sango! Si quisiera tener hijos, ya los hubiera tenido con su difunta esposa o contrataría un vientre de alquiler o adoptaría un niño. Por lo que esto me concierne, a mí y sólo a mí ¿entendiste?

–Sí, lo entiendo, pero no se me hace justo. Y… ¿para cuándo planeas deshacerte del bebé?

–Para este fin de semana. Me costará medio mes de sueldo, pero me ahorrará una vida de problemas.

–Bueno, en ese caso, mantendré mi agenda libre el fin de semana, para acompañarte y cuidarte luego de… tú sabes.

–Gracias.

El viernes por la tarde; Sango se encontraba trabajando como de costumbre en la floristería, cuando su jefe inmediato, les anunció a sus compañeros y a ella, que un inversionista, había llegado para ayudar con las mejoras del lugar y en cuanto Sango lo vio, no pudo creer su buena o mala suerte. Ella era muy creyente del destino, por lo que supuso que había sido precisamente el destino, que había puesto a aquel hombre frente a ella, justo 1 día antes de que Kagome hiciera, lo que planeaba hacer.

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él, no se fue con rodeos, ni formalismos y abordó el tema de forma directa.

– ¿tu estuviste saliendo con Kagome, no es así?

–Así fue. ¿La conoces?

– ¡conocerla! ¡Vivimos juntas! Y… –le habló al oído – ella está esperando un hijo tuyo, al cual abortará el día de mañana, sino haces algo.

– ¡¿qué?! ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

–Completamente. Yo misma la acompañé al médico que le va a practicar el legrado, mañana a las 10:00 a.m.

– ¿dónde está ella? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

–Ella debe estar en clases en este momento y debe estar llegando a nuestro apartamento alrededor de las 7:00 p.m. si quieres te llevo, para que puedan conversar, pero te sugiero que me dejes estar presente, de lo contrario, ella saldrá huyendo de nuevo ¿sí, sabes a lo que me refiero?

–Bien, en ese caso, esperaré por ti, hasta la hora que termine tu turno. Mientras tanto, hagamos como si no supiéramos nada.

–De acuerdo señor Banryu, seguiré sus indicaciones –se dirigió a su área de trabajo.

 **Esa misma noche en el apartamento de Kagome y Sango…**

La primera en ingresar fue Sango y se aseguró de que Kagome estuviera en el mismo, en cuanto se percató que estaba en su habitación, hizo pasar a Bankotsu y adrede los encerró a ambos con llave, causando el disgusto de su amiga.

– ¡¿pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! Abre la puerta de inmediato Sango o nuestra amistad se termina acá y ahora –forcejeaba intentando abrir la puerta.

–Prefiero que nuestra amistad se acabe y tener la conciencia tranquila, de que hice lo correcto o quedarme callada, sabiendo lo que sé –soltó un fuerte suspiro, esperando que todo saliera bien.

– ¿por qué volviste? ¿Por qué simplemente no te olvidaste de mí como era el trato y continuaste con tu vida?

–Mi vida eres tú, y sin ti en ella, no podía seguir tranquilo. Por eso te busqué por todos lados, pero no te hallaba.

–Pues debiste seguir así. Ahora por favor vete, que no quiero verte nunca más.

–No me iré hasta que admitas que me amas.

–Vas a terminar envejeciendo, mientras esperas.

– ¿por qué niegas lo que sientes por mí? No entiendo esa obstinación tuya de admitir lo que sientes.

–Ya te lo he dicho, tengo prioridades en mi vida y en ninguna parte estás tú.

–Y por ello es que te quieres deshacer de mi hijo –Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Sango, maldita traidora, te juro que en cuanto salga de esta habitación, nunca más te volveré hablar en mi vida –gritaba histérica, a través de la puerta.

–Aceptaré ello con tal de que seas feliz. Porque admítelo Kagome, tú lo amas y te da miedo, volver a empezar. Pero piénsalo, ahora ya eres adulta, ya sabes lo que es un matrimonio, esta vez, sabes que es amor y no pasión, por lo que por favor, medítalo y luego… mándame al cuerno si lo deseas –una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al pensar que podría perder a su mejor amiga –piénsalo y date la oportunidad… de ser feliz– se le quebraba la voz.

–Sango ¿estás llorando?, ¿estás llorando por mí? –las lagrimas de su amiga, le hicieron caer en cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Ya no era la chiquilla de 20 años que se ilusionó con su primer amor y dejó llevar por las sesiones de pasión desenfrenada. Esta vez era amor real y no estaba enamorada de un chiquillo que no sabía qué era lo que deseaba de la vida y sin futuro por delante. Esta vez era de un hombre hecho y derecho con un pasado y presente ya formado, era alguien que a pesar de ser externamente intimidante, por dentro era pura nobleza y dulzura. Un hombre que podía tener al mundo a sus pies y que a su vez se sentía muy solo por el hecho de no tener con quien compartir su felicidad… ese hombre con alma de niño, se había apoderado de su corazón y debía aceptarlo, debía perder ese miedo, que sentía de volver a amar y darse la oportunidad. Mientras analizaba la situación, escuchó como la puerta se abría y en cuanto vio el rostro lloroso de su amiga, se abalanzó sobre ella, en un fuerte y sincero abrazo.

–Perdóname por haberle contado la verdad y traerlo hasta acá, pero lo único que yo deseo es tu felicidad. Sabes que eres como una hermana para mí y es por ello que no podía permitir que dejes la oportunidad de ser feliz por miedo –se abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga, casi hermana.

–Soy una reverenda tonta, por no escucharte desde un principio. Tú me advertiste que no me casará, que esperara hasta que cumpliera mis sueños, pero no lo hice y mira en lo que acabo mi matrimonio y mi vida; es por ello que esta vez si te haré caso –la miró y le sonrió.

–Eso quiere decir ¿qué aceptarás casarte conmigo? –preguntó curioso Bankotsu, el cual había estado esperando una respuesta por parte de Kagome.

–Está bien, tú ganas. Me casaré contigo, pero… será a mi manera. No quiero que gastes una fortuna sólo para darnos el sí, frente a un montón de millonarios hipócritas que sólo quieren salir en las revistas de modas y ganar popularidad –el besó sus labios con ternura.

–Será tal y como tú desees.

– ¡uoh!, así es como quería verlos. Juntos y enamorados, como debió ser desde el principio. Por cierto, Kagome ¿me dejas escoger los nombres de los bebés?

– ¿bebés? –preguntó el futuro papá.

– ¡Sango! Se suponía que él no debía saber nada, era una sorpresa que le quería dar… luego –sonrió pícaramente.

– ¿entonces de cuantos bebés estamos hablando?

– ¿para qué quieres saber?

– ¿cómo que para qué?, para comprar una mansión más grande, donde cada uno tenga su propia habitación, un salón de juegos, un salón de pintura, otro para…

– ¡basta! Son dos y los dos aprenderán a compartir lo que tienen como buenos hermanos que van a ser.

–Desde luego preciosa, se hará todo a tu manera.

 **5 años después…**

Dos preciosos niños (una niña y un niño) correteaban felices por el enorme pastizal, teniendo a Bronco por niñero. Ambos eran vigilados muy de cerca por media docena de niñeras, ya que su preocupado padre, no deseaba que absolutamente nada malo les pasara. Pero ello no impedía que su madre estuviera siempre al pendiente de ellos.

Aquella tarde era preciosa y Kagome reposaba al pie de un frondoso árbol, mientras leía su libre favorito.

Estaba tan concentrada que gritó del susto, cando alguien la tomó en brazos levantándola del suelo, cual princesa, dejando caer su libro en el verde pasto.

– ¡me asustaste! –Le dio un amoroso beso a su esposo–, te extrañé tanto.

–Y yo a ti, es por ello que dejé el negocio a medias y volé desde Hong Kong, hasta acá sólo para verte a ti y a mis pequeños –la bajó con cuidado y cuando la iba a besar, sintió como 2 pares de bracitos, se aferraron a sus piernas.

– ¡papá, papá! Volviste ¡cárgame! –le pedía su pequeña.

–Yo también quiero –estiraba sus bracitos.

– ¡vengan con papá los dos! ¡Uhm! Están más grandes. Voy a tener que ejercitarme el doble, para poder seguir cargándolos, ya que de lo contrario, mis brazos no los van a poder sostener.

–En ese caso tendrás que ejercitarte el triple, ya que el que está en camino, también va querer que lo cargues todo el tiempo –le soltó la noticia con una hermosa sonrisa.

–En ese caso contrataré a un entrenador personal o ya sé, buscaré al mejor cirujano del mundo, para que me convierta en un papá pulpo y así poder cargar a todos mis hijos a la vez –desbordaba felicidad.

– ¡ay vamos! Ni que fuéramos a tener tantos.

–Por ahora con tres, estaremos bien, pero que te parece si encargamos un bebé por año.

– ¡ah no, para tal caso mejor consíguete un cirujano que haga posible que tú lleves los embarazos! –rió de forma divertida.

–Te amo preciosa, te amo por haber aparecido en mi vida tan gris y darle ese color que tanto le hacía falta.

–Y yo te amo a ti, por haberme enseñado lo que es el amor de verdad y no confundirlo con pasión nuevamente.

-Fin-


End file.
